Secret Love
by LadyMris
Summary: Some secrets require sacrifice... This story is not related to any other story I have published here. It begins in the latter half of season 11 of NCIS and goes AU from there. Tiva.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hi everybody! And here we are...one more fanfic from me. This is going to be a short story and I am not going to be updating as fast as I have in the past - but I also won't be letting this story languish in never-never updateland either. I'm bad and I haven't had a beta reader check this out but I think this chapter at least is fairly clean. **

**Also, this story picks up circa now (Spring 2014) in NCIS. Many months after Ziva left the team and asked Tony to go. I am using actual cannon plot threads and expanding on them. If parts sound convoluted.. remember I used bits that have already been on the show so blame them! LOL. I tried to tailor this story to fit with what has actually been done on NCIS. (It wasn't easy!).**

**I dedicate this story to all of you as a thank you for your wonderful feedback in the past! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Was that Trent Kort?" Tony sneered up at the doorway to Vance's office as he returned with a falafel lunch for him and McGee.

"Yup," McGee nodded before he took the greasy paper bag from Tony. "He said to say _hi_ to you."

Tony rolled his eyes as he took a seat at his desk. "Bossman up there getting the skinny from the one-eyed spy?"

"Nope," McGee took a swig from his soda, "He and Bishop went out to arrest Lt. Dawson for smuggling that fake designer stuff."

"I wonder if his prison mates are going to start asking him for fashion tips?" Tony shrugged and bit into his falafel.

"You know," McGee poured a bit more sauce onto his falafel, "Bishop is going to have to do the ROI for this case since she and Gibbs are the arresting officers."

Tony glanced over at McGee and smiled broadly, "Meaning we get to call it an early day. I like the way your mind works, Probie."

"We might even make it out before they get back," McGee commented. "Abby did want a rematch at Zombie Kill. She still can't believe you beat her."

"She does realize I am a trained Federal Agent, right?" Tony raised an eyebrow at McGee.

"Well..." McGee glanced over at Tony, "you know, Abby and her will to beat us both."

"Ok," Tony nodded. "We'll sneak out before Bishop whines about the ROI's and I'll bring the pizza from Giuseppe's."

Tony craned his neck to look up the stairs, "What do you think Kort is here to discuss?"

"Who knows with him," McGee's eyes followed Tony's to look at the stairs. "Probably wants to use NCIS agents as CIA mind control experiments."

"I wouldn't put it past him..." Tony trailed off before returning to his food. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up as Kort's mere presence in the building rubbed all the wrong spots.

He polished off his falafel, wiped his hands and grinned at McGee as he took off for the men's room. Tony had to admit he was curious about Kort and sidestepped the men's room for a ride up the elevator to MTAC. He knew Kort was in Vance's office but Jamie was the top floor's gossip and if anyone knew what was going on Jamie, the MTAC operator, did.

And as he suspected, Jamie had the dish. Kort had come by to update Vance on joint NCIS/CIA ops in Bahrain. Not as exciting as Tony had thought it would be.

Tony stepped onto the elevator again and wandered to the men's room finally. His mind drifted to tonight's game briefly before drifting back to what...who it always drifted to. Instead of thinking about strategy to beat Abby again he remembered a certain ninja's shamelessness about walking into the men's room. There wasn't a corner of this building that didn't remind him of her and that was one of the reasons that most days he simply preferred to be at the office.

Today would be an exception. It'd be nice to leave a bit early and stick Bishop with the paperwork.

Tony finished up and started to wash his hands with the new sandalwood scented hand soap someone had the bright idea to get for NCIS when low and behold Kort stepped in and joined him at the sink.

"If it isn't the Dread Pirate Kort," Tony smirked as he ripped paper from the dispenser, "Give my regards to Jack Sparrow."

"Hey," Kort called, "got a question for you, DiNozzo."

Tony stopped and turned from the door to face Kort, "I am afraid I can't give you hair styling tips. It's a loss cause, Kort, best to embrace the shine." He then turned to leave and placed his hand on the handle.

"Do you care about David?" Kort asked bluntly.

Tony was rooted in place as Ziva's name spilled from Kort's lips. The cool metal handle he gripped suddenly turned ice cold. He turned back to face the shorter man with hard accusation in his stare, "What do you know?" he demanded.

Kort glanced at the door and Tony locked it quickly, "I said what do you know?" Tony asked again as he approached Kort.

"I know I shouldn't be telling you this and I know that I owe her," Kort stood his ground, "she saved my ass a couple of times," he paused, "recently."

"Saved your ass?" Tony narrowed his eyes, "She is supposed to be finding her peace; so what the hell are you saying? That she is ... working?"

"Did you really buy that Ziva David was so broken that she had to do a trek to Tibet?" Kort rolled his eyes up at Tony. "It was the only excuse she could think of to get you to...to go."

"Where the hell is she?" Tony's jaw clenched. Tension coiled in his body as it also mixed with fear. Fear that Ziva was in something she couldn't handle alone...fear that the CIA had _anything_ to do with her. "What the _hell_ is going on?"

"You didn't answer the question," Kort challenged, "Am I going to spill the beans so you can sleep well at night knowing the mystery of Ziva David or are you going to man up and help?"

"Know this Kort," Tony spoke low, his voice hard as he hovered over Kort, "I would give my life for Ziva without thought. She asked me to go. I didn't want to leave her. I would have stayed in Israel if she hadn't asked for time."

That moment on that damn airport tarmac rushed back into his mind's eye. She said all the right things to maneuver him onto that plane. She needed her space, time to heal, time to sort through what she wanted for her life. Tony's first instinct had been to argue with her but in the end he got on that plane; and since it felt like the biggest mistake of his life.

Kort stared at him for a long moments. He was obviously assessing Tony's reactions.

"I love her," Tony declared, "know that."

Kort nodded, clearly convinced, "I don't have much time," he said as he glanced at the door. "My reason for being here today was complete _BS_ and after I tell you this there is nothing else I can do."

"I have an entire team that will protect her," Tony assured.

"No," Kort shook his head, "they can't know. _You_ aren't supposed to know. It would just unleash a hell we don't want right now. This mission that she is on; it is not just about our lives or hers."

"What is it?" Tony took a step back.

"When you told her to go to ground in Israel because of Parsa and the attack on the team she wound up at her father's secret safe house," Kort started.

"Yes, I know," Tony nodded, "we sent people to find her. Does this trace back to Parsa in some way?"

"It has nothing to do with Parsa or those events. They were just the catalyst for Ziva entering that house," Kort continued. "Eli left her something there. A journal. A journal that explained a hell of alot about what led to his death. Believe it or not DiNozzo," he smirked, "Even the CIA hasn't uncovered all of Mossad's secrets.

"She is still trying to avenge her father's death?" Tony's heart clenched.

"It's more than that," Kort glanced around, clearly out of habit, "CIA refers to this as the Nemesis Op. The people behind Eli's death, behind Bodnar are protecting a terrorist plan that has been in play for a decade. The peace that Eli was trying to broker with Iran jeopardized this plan...so they took him and Kazmi out."

"Wait a minute," Tony peered at Kort, "how do you know all of this?"

"Ziva came to the CIA with the information," Kort confirmed Tony's suspicion, "she came through me. I became her point person for this op. She simply didn't want to get you or the team caught up in this mess."

"So why are you suddenly telling me all of this?" Tony's tone accused, "why isn't CIA protecting her?"

"We can't outright," Kort answered, "if it gets out that we are working with her or that she is in contact with us or you guys then they'll likely set off whatever it is they have planted here in DC. That is what this is all about."

Kort rolled his shoulders and glanced at the door one more time, "There is a splinter group with Al Qaeda principles, Iranian backing among _other things_. Kazmi wanted to gut them and destroy their attack. An attack that they focused here in DC. Selling them out to Eli would prove to Eli that Kazmi was serious about this peace."

"What kind of attack?" Tony pressed.

"Something bigger than 9/11," Kort explained. "But we don't know the details. That is what Ziva is trying to find out. Eli explained this to her through the journal. But we don't have all the details except that it is centered in DC and may involve a Broken Arrow."

"So you have Ziva out there by herself looking for a loose nuke?" Tony said incredulously.

"We aren't sure it is a nuke but it is a good guess," Kort affirmed. "The people behind the terror op don't believe Ziva knows all of these details. They think she broke away from you and NCIS in order to avenge Eli. That this is a continuation of the Bodnar hunt."

"How did she sell that?" Tony tried to control the anger coursing through his veins.

"Her resignation from NCIS and Bodnar's death sold it. They think she is hunting them because Bodnar was sloppy and said something to her before he died. If it comes out she has had CIA or NCIS help then they'll know she is better informed than they think. And we are afraid they'll activate their plan before we have a chance to diffuse anything. Thousands...more could die, DiNozzo, know that. She is doing this...all of this... to prevent those deaths."

"Why come clean now, Kort?" Tony asked through gritted teeth.

"I think that she is done," Kort gave a quick nod. "She has managed to avoid them so far but she is being hunted ruthlessly. She has taken out a number of their group. They didn't want to tip their hand at first but now they think she is getting too close. The information Morrow gave Vance during the whole Parsa thing was overlapping information. Parsa wasn't after her beyond hurting the Navy and taking out a few NCIS agents. The threat came from this terrorist group."

"If CIA knew this at the time," Tony was practically yelling then lowered his voice, "why not share with us? We were in a position to protect her!" he spat.

"They didn't want her protected, DiNozzo," Kort stated flatly. "This is not just a bunch of crazy terrorist's from the Middle East and the Iranians but looks like there might be Russian involvement too. There are afraid of what Kazmi told Eli and if Eli passed the information to Ziva. CIA is using her and she is fully aware of it."

Tony wanted to strangle Kort but instead took a step back, "She's a pawn."

"She is a very dangerous pawn but yes," Kort confirmed. "This decade long plan is more than the sand dwellers cobbling some IED and sticking them in potted plants around the city. It means this attack is some type of failsafe. A failsafe that certain government concerns put in place. A way to destabilize the US while they do what they want elsewhere."

Kort paced away from the wall then faced Tony, "She has been tossed around some and is in no real shape... she is intercepting some type of shipment tonight. Ziva thinks it'll be the answer to what type of attack they have planned. CIA isn't sure and doesn't want to back her and blow her cover. They are going to let her die so they can covertly follow the shipment. But if there was someone there who could pull her out? Keep her off the grid...they'd be saving her life."

"Where is she going to be?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Where'd you vanish to, Tony?" McGee asked as Tony returned to his desk.

"Oh," Tony started as he grabbed his backpack and checked the contents, "just stretching my legs around the building."

"Jamie have the answers?" McGee queried as he typed away.

Tony smiled, "Yeah. Kort is just updating Vance on joint ops overseas. Nothing special."

"So our virtue is safe," McGee commented. "Good to know."

"About tonight," Tony turned to face Tim, "I think Abby is going to have to pick another night to try and best me. I got a call while I was stretching my legs from an old frat buddy. He's in town and wants to see the sights. Rain check good?"

"Fine by me but don't blame me if Abby whines all day tomorrow," McGee stated. "You taking off now?"

"Thought I'd get changed and meet him early," Tony zipped up his backpack, "You good?"

"Great," Tim smiled. "I'm taking off in a few minutes anyway. Bishop can deal with Gibbs tonight."

"That is Probie girl's job," Tony nodded then took off towards the elevator.

"Have fun," he heard McGee say just before he squeezed through the closing elevator doors.

Tony pulled out his cell and scrolled through the contact list before he saw the name he wanted. He hit the name and waited for an answer; on the fourth ring he was getting nervous but then he heard the voice he wanted to hear.

"Hey," the voice was breathless, "caught me on a jog, Tony. What's up?"

"Hey, Josh," Tony started. "Remember that special get together we are always talking about?"

"Get toget...oh, yeah, I do," he replied. "That on?"

"Yeah, tonight at 8," Tony said. "Can you make it?"

"I'll be there," Josh answered. "Car good or-"

"Bring the van, ok? Might need to be the designated driver," Tony half-smiled.

"Can I invite Billy?" Josh asked.

"Bring whoever you want," Tony said. "It should be a fun night."

"Ok, see you later, Tony," Josh said before he hung up.

Tony had planned this with Josh a long time ago. He knew one day he'd need to have a diversionary plan and this was it. He drove home in his shiny, red mustang and made it to his apartment without much traffic. It was good to leave before five in the afternoon it seemed.

Once home he prepared quickly. He changed into jeans, a shirt and jacket and knew Josh would be wearing a similar outfit; checked his gun and strapped on a spare to his ankle. Checked the knife in his belt buckle and then decided to wear his vest under his shirt. Tony glanced at his badge and tossed it on his dresser.

He then looked around the apartment. He had water and soda in the fridge and half a day old pizza pie. Not the best but it would have to do.

"The closet," he muttered as he rushed to his linen closet and pulled out a large black throw that had fringe like a rug. This would have to do too.

As he closed the closet door he glanced at his bedroom and for the first time since he'd gotten that bed wished it wasn't a twin. Time to think about that later. He couldn't get a new bed installed in a couple of hours...or could he? No.

A couple of hours...there was still time before he had to leave. He was already jumping out of his skin. But Kort had said after 9pm and if he showed early it would throw everything off. His timing tonight had to be right; too much depended on it.

Tony decided to go down to the market around the corner. He picked up some beer and a few sundries he thought she might need. He was careful not to buy anything too out of the ordinary for him though. If this was going to work he had to play his part just right.

After he unpacked the groceries there was still just over an hour left to go before he could take off.

He wasn't sure what exactly tonight would bring but he was sure of one thing...if she didn't make it out alive tonight neither would he. For the first time since he'd boarded that damn plane leaving Israel he actually felt alive. He'd been hollowed out and going through the motions of life but he hadn't been alive since he last laid eyes on her.

He was angry she'd lied to him, definitely but right now he was more afraid things would go sideways tonight. He looked at the time and stood, went to the bookcase and pulled out a burn phone he kept handy. He quickly programmed Josh's number into it and slipped it into his front pocket while his own phone he slipped into a jacket pocket.

Tony took one last look around the place then took off. A short while later he pulled into the Playpen strip club parked his car and made his way inside. The club was packed but he quickly caught sight of some of the guys at a side table.

Tony passed the table, sidestepped the men's room and waited in a small supply room near the rear entrance to the club. Josh appeared a few moments later and they switched jackets and baseball caps.

"If my cell rings," Tony started, "ignore it. If I need you I'll call your cell, got it?"

"Got it," Josh nodded, "you be careful out there tonight," he said as he tossed him car keys.

Tony gave him the keys to his mustang, "don't worry, I'll be back for the car," he grinned.

Josh patted Tony on the arm then joined the other guys as Tony DiNozzo, strip club aficionado.

Tony in turned slipped out the back entrance and headed right for Josh's van wearing a Cub's hat. He drove out of the parking lot and did a few roundabouts before he was satisfied that he was not being followed. He caught some traffic crossing over to Virginia from DC but soon he made it to the old dock area. It was the same strip of docks Gibbs had once drove off of which necessitated Tony diving in after him and that young girl. Tony hoped that tonight would have the same positive outcome.

He parked the van near one of the receiving buildings, took off the baseball cap and left it on the passenger seat and exited the van. He started searching the area. There were crates piled high and shipping containers littered the area. This dock was a small operation, if it was still operating regularly.

He cursed Kort for not being more specific but Tony realized he didn't need to; there was a fight happening behind one of the other buildings, right on the dock and he'd bet Ziva was right in the middle of it.

It didn't take long to position himself behind a pile of crates near the fight and as he suspected, Ziva was smack in the middle. There had been four guys but two were clearly dead. That was his Ziva.

Tony knew he had to act fast and make it look good. He moved to the end of the crates and pushed on the stack to see how easily they'd move. To his dismay they weren't exactly dominos ready to topple. He lucked out and found a crowbar nearly on top of a back crate. He wedged the crowbar between crates and readied to topple them.

Tony startled when gunshots rang out and he saw Ziva take cover behind a large pile of thick rope. He pulled his gun and returned fire, trying to make it look like it was coming from Ziva's direction. He saw Ziva jump when she heard the gunshot and then she saw him.

He'd never seen her eyes go so wide. He gestured for her to make a dash for him but it took a moment for Ziva to assess the situation. She made the run towards him and the crates as gunfire ricochet around her.

The moment Ziva got close to him, Tony started to topple the crates and mouthed for her to scream. She did as his one pile of crates falling turned into several stacks crashing onto the dock and into the water. Tony grabbed her hand and they ran behind the nearby building.

A moment later he heard the attackers asking if she'd fallen in the water or if she ran. Tony looked around and pulled Ziva behind a large, red shipping container. He crouched down and interlaced his fingers before indicating for her to climb atop the container. She put her foot in his hands and hopped up to the roof of the container before turning and grabbing his hands. Tony was glad he wore sneakers for the traction and used his foot and Ziva's grip to push himself up next to her.

They lied down next to each other as the attackers searched the area for her. His heart beating a million miles an hour but not because they were being hunted; because he was near her. Ziva rolled to her side and faced Tony, her eyes bombarding him with questions and more...

As they heard the attackers move away Tony touched her face, "At least this time we are outside the container," he said through a smile.

"How is this even possible?" she whispered.

"Sometimes, one-eyed pirates are good for something," Tony said as he leaned over her and kissed her.

"Tony," she breathed as they parted, "I need-"

"You need to play dead," Tony nodded. "CIA is following the shipment. Bastards were going to let you die tonight."

Ziva breathed deeply, "I know. I thought I...I cannot believe this," she said as she touched his face.

"You know I'm pretty mad at you," Tony whispered in a soft tone. "But...I'm more grateful-" he choked up.

Ziva kissed him and he returned her passion equally. It consumed them for long moments before they managed to part.

Tears glistened in Ziva's eyes, "I have to run, Tony. No one can see me with you. Please, tell me Gibbs is not lurking somewhere?"

"He doesn't know any of this," Tony assured. "And I am not letting you run off to God knows where anymore, period. You got me?"

"Tony-"

"You are coming home with me," Tony clenched his jaw, "no one will know you are there."

"I do not know how feasible that is, Tony," Ziva shook her head. "If they find out I am alive-"

"I know," Tony squeezed her hand, "death and destruction. I get how important this is, Ziva. But you need to get how important it is that you are with me. I refuse to be without you anymore. If you run, I run, I am not going to-"

"Ok, Tony, Ok," Ziva interrupted as she leaned her forehead to his, ran her hand along his cheek, "I love you, too."

He held her closer and kissed her, savored her; right now the world could burn around them and he wouldn't care.

* * *

**Thank you for the great feedback so far! Let me know what you thought of this chapter :)**


	3. Chapter 3

"Tony," Ziva sat on the floor of the van behind the passenger side seat, "this is stupid. I cannot go to your apartment. If someone finds out I am there..." Her mind raced. Part of her wanted to desperately stay near Tony but her more logical side warred with her want.

"No one is going to know, Ziva," Tony nodded as he took a turn.

"Tony, you would be caught between me and a bullet. That cannot happen. Stop the van and let me out. I will be fine on my own." Ziva moved to her knees with some effort. The adrenaline that coursed through her veins had dissipated some and she was feeling her injuries. "I have been fine this long."

Tony didn't respond and just kept driving.

Ziva zipped up the black hoodie she was wearing and held on as he took another turn, "Tony, as I am sitting here thinking about where we are going I know I cannot do this! Not just because I do not want to put you or the team in any danger but because it would endanger the whole city if they find me with you!"

Tony kept quiet as she felt the van go down a small hill then he put the van in park and joined her in the back, "We are damn good agents, Ziva. And we know how to keep a secret."

Tony narrowed his eyes at her with that intense look she always associated with his complete determination. He'd been softer in Israel with her but he hadn't known all of this. But the emotions she felt from him were just as intense and she wanted nothing more than to melt into him, to take everything he was offering. Could she? Or would they both regret it?

"This is going to work until we can figure out our next move," Tony took her hand as he crouched in front of her, "if I disappear tonight that is going to raise flags. And the simple matter of the fact is... I am not going without you again. If you want us to keep driving tonight...we will. I'm sure Josh would love to keep my mustang."

Ziva searched his face and knew he'd thought this out and that left her only one choice now; to trust him as she always did. She nodded and he smiled. "Where are we?"

"In the garage of my building," he said as he released her hand and rose.

"You live in a swanky building, Tony, and I look like a slug," Ziva commented.

Tony glanced back at her and clearly couldn't help returning to her, grabbing her face and planting a kiss on her lips before whispering, "Thug not slug."

"Thug," Ziva mouthed.

"I thought we might bring you up Cleopatra style," Tony winked at her before opening up the black blanket with fringe.

Ziva peered quizzically at him for a moment then got it, "Pretty smart, DiNozzo."

He shrugged his shoulders, "That's why I'm _very_ special agent," he joked.

Ziva moved to lie on the blanket and grabbed one end to roll into it but first caught Tony's attention, "If you call me pig in a blanket I will hurt you."

"Noted," he smiled as she rolled from into the blanket ending right by the back doors, "you ok in there?"

"I'm good," she responded.

"And remember, I called you Cleopatra," she heard him comment before she heard the van doors open and Tony step out.

Tony put his hand under her head and shoulders and lifted her into a sitting position then dragged her waist forward until she felt her legs dangling outside the van. A moment later he lifted her over his shoulders like a sack and she groaned as his shoulder bone pressed into the bruises on her side.

"I'm good," she muttered before he asked again.

"Ok," Tony said but she felt him hesitated before he slammed the van doors closed and started walking. "We'll be upstairs in a flash."

Ziva couldn't see much rolled up in the blanket as she was but she heard the ding of the elevator and held her breath hoping no one else was in the car with them.

"It's clear," Tony muttered as he pushed the button. "And think about it; another interesting elevator story to tell our kids."

Ziva instantly felt the sting of a tear corner her eye but she smiled nonetheless. "Yes, it will be."

When she heard the elevator stop she held her breath again but Tony stepped out, it hadn't been someone entering the elevator car with them as she feared. She felt him pull out his keys from his front pocket and a moment later they were inside his apartment. Tony gently lowered her to the sofa and helped her unwind from the blanket.

"I heard that groan," Tony said as he pushed the blanket aside. "Where are you hurt?"

"I have been in a couple of fights these last few days," Ziva commented as she unzipped and removed her hoodie, "but it is just a few bruises nothing serious, Tony."

"Aha," Tony shot her his interrogator's look, "let me see."

"You need to return the van to Josh," Ziva smiled then glanced up at the windows. "The blinds are open, Tony," she said as she leaned back to stay out of sight.

"Don't worry about the windows," Tony assured, "after Parsa's sniper took shots at me here and absolutely ruined the paint I had a security film Abby and McGee found installed. It prevents anyone from seeing in. All they see is a reflection of the outside and it blocks lasers, heat signatures and parabolic readings."

"Is that some new CIA gadget?" Ziva asked.

"No," Tony rubbed the back of her hand, "they found it on the internet and we tested it. Works great."

"Oh," Ziva smiled, "Nice."

"Yeah and day or night no one will know who is in here," he continued as he tugged on her black shirt, "let me see."

Ziva sighed and let him lift the shirt off her body exposing her black bra and the angry dark purple bruises that colored her midsection.

"If you look like this what does the other guy look like?" Tony asked as his eyes reflected the worry he felt.

"They look like corpses," Ziva smiled at Tony. "It is just bad bruising, Tony."

"I don't know, Ziva," Tony muttered as he examined her midsection, arms and saw that plenty of bruises covered large sections of her body, "we might need to take you to a hospital."

"No hospital." Ziva shook her head, "I have had this type of bruising before. It will heal."

Tony placed his hand on her neck and looked into her eyes, "Does it hurt to breath?"

"No," Ziva smiled and tried to soothe Tony's fears, "it only hurts when I get punched repeatedly on the same bruise."

He nodded then stood and went into the kitchen. Ziva looked around the darkened room and took a deep breath. She thought she'd never see his place again let alone Tony. She suddenly realized it was all very overwhelming.

"Here," Tony handed her a glass of water and a pill bottle, "painkillers that have the wonderful side effect of reducing inflammation. Drink up."

"Thanks," Ziva took the pills then set down the glass on the side table. "Go," she said, "you have to return the van before Josh decides the mustang is a better trade. He at the Playpen?"

"You remembered," Tony grinned as he sat in front of her on the coffee table.

"I remember everything about you, Tony," Ziva touched his face briefly.

"Don't leave," Tony's tone turned hard, "I'll be back in twenty. Don't you leave this apartment. Swear to me you won't leave again, Ziva, I-"

"I'll be here when you return, Tony, I promise," Ziva leaned forward and kissed him softly.

Tony kissed her again then stood, "I'll be right back. There's food in the fridge. Do you need anything else?"

"I will be fine," Ziva smiled. "I will see you soon."

With a quick nod, Tony headed out.

Ziva took a breath and wasn't sure what was going to happen next. She wasn't sure how this was going to work with Tony but as much as her logical brain was telling her to wait a few minutes then leave the building and find another place to hideout - that it would keep Tony safe. She couldn't break this promise to Tony nor did she want to. So against her better judgment she stood and went to Tony's bathroom.

Her entire body was riddled with pain from old and new bruises. She had no idea if she had internal injuries or not but thought if she had been bleeding she'd have passed out by now. So she took her consciousness as a good sign.

Ziva plugged Tony's bathtub and turned on the cold water to fill it. A cold bath would help she thought. She peeled off her well worn black clothing and piled it neatly to one side of the sink. She took a large white towel from Tony's linen closet and set it near the tub then pulled a rubber band from her pants pocket and tied up her hair.

Ziva turned off the water after it was high enough and stepped into the tub. The water was a shock to her system but she forced herself to sit in the tub and eventually, after some initial shivers, her body acclimated.

She rested her head on the tub and soaked. A hot tear suddenly and unexpected slipped from her eye and she quickly wiped it away. She felt like she was home after such a long time, after so many hard decisions she'd been forced to make and now what was going to happen?

She was with Tony...that moment when she saw him at the docks was only a breath after she truly believed she was going to die there and never see him again. How could fate after being so cruel to her in her life give her such a moment?

When she'd seen him at Saleem's camp she'd been afraid he and McGee were in over their heads, that Saleem would kill them without regard. Fear had been her first reaction there. Fear and confusion. But tonight was different...

Tonight she knew he loved her and that he had... he had found her _again_. Only Tony could find her in a terrorist camp in Somalia or hiding in her grandparent's home in Israel or fighting for her life on a DC dock... "Only Tony."

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Thank you so VERY much for the wonderful feedback! I am thrilled you guys like the story so far and all your kind words are appreciated and taken to heart. You guys rock, really! **

**Note: On the window film: completely made the stuff up but if it really exists.. cool!**

**Also, this story is a bit of a change of pace from my previous stuff. It'll be a bit slower in overall action and more of a character piece for awhile...**

**Hugs!**


	4. Chapter 4

Nerves tightened around his heart as he parked his car and headed up to the apartment. As he reached his door he let out a breath he'd apparently been holding. The entire drive home from the Playpen had been a blur the only thing occupying his thoughts was Ziva and whether or not she would still be here when he returned.

The first person to throw themselves headlong into danger; to dismiss every offer of help just so she could protect those around her was his Ziva. And he knew, he _knew_ how desperately she wanted to protect them from whatever deadly inheritance Eli had left her.

Tony unlocked his door and stepped into a dark apartment. The air was still and he didn't hear any noise. He shut the door and took a step in before glancing towards the living room. The blanket was neatly folded but there was no Ziva.

"Ziva?" he called out as he went to the kitchen but she wasn't there and it looked like nothing had been touched since he left. He turned and walked through the dining room but she wasn't there. He turned sharply and headed back to this bedroom but it was dark and empty too.

"_Damnit, Ziva_," he cursed, "don't do this."

Tony rubbed a hand over his face then turned to the bathroom. The door was open but the room was dark. _Damnit!_ He should have let Josh keep his damn car, he should never have left her alone for a moment.

_Where could she have gone? Think Tony you know her!_

His heart felt like it was being crushed by a steel vice. "She couldn't have gone far," he muttered to himself. He turned to leave but noticed that the linen closet door was ajar. Tony stepped into the bathroom with a small hope, closed the door and saw her in the tub. Relief washed over him like warm rain water.

He flicked on the light and saw her sleeping, "It's dangerous to fall asleep in the tub, Ziva," he smiled as he crouched down next to her. When he touched her she was as cold as ice. "Ziva?!"

Ziva opened her eyes and smiled up at him, "Hi."

"This water is ice cold," Tony grabbed the towel on the tub's ledge. "Come on, out."

Tony helped Ziva stand and exit the tub as he wrapped the towel around her and pulled her into his embrace, "I didn't know where you were at first," he sighed. "Why are you sleeping in cold water?"

"I thought it would help the bruises," she answered as she looked up at him with those eyes, those eyes he'd missed so much.

"You're ice cold, Ziva," Tony rubbed her shoulders grabbing his robe and wrapping her in it. "I'll make you some soup. I think I have a can of something."

"I am warm right here," Ziva said as ran a finger across Tony's cheek. She pulled him down and they kissed, he savored her, her soft lips, her sweet taste.

Tony's heart sped as his hand slipped into her hair and their kiss deepened. He was lost in it for long moments before he managed to gather his senses and pulled back. When he blinked he noticed his robe had fallen to the floor and only the towel remained on her. "As much as I want this, Ziva."

"The way we wanted each other in Israel," she breathed.

"Oh, yes," Tony said in his own breathy tone, "but this is not going to happen tonight."

"Why?" Ziva sounded betrayed.

Tony smiled down at her and kissed her forehead, "Because when we are together again the only pain I want you to feel is that little twinge when there's been too much pleasure," he said as his smile turned wolfish.

"Tony-"

"No argument," he kissed her again and parted slowly, "I can barely keep it together as it is."

"All right," Ziva grinned, "a little while longer."

"I'll go make that soup," he pulled her out of the bathroom and turned on the bedroom lights. "Take anything you want," he said as he pushed the closet door open. "Everything is yours," Tony whispered into her ear before leaving a kiss on her neck and exiting the bedroom.

Tony turned into the kitchen, he could feel the big smile on his face, and opened the pantry. He found a few cans of chicken soup, grabbed a large bowl, poured the cans in and popped the bowl in the microwave. He then went to the living room and moved the coffee table, removed the sofa pillows and pulled out the sofa bed.

"I will sleep there," Ziva stated as she emerged from the bedroom clad in one of his Ohio State T-Shirts and a pair of boxer-briefs.

Tony nearly lost his ability to breathe when he saw her like that, "I thought...um...ah...yeah.. we could share the sofa bed since it is a full and..."

Ziva stepped up to him and looked up, her head tilted to one side as she studied him. Her eyes appreciating his face, "I think that is a very good idea, Tony."

It took a moment but Tony soon stepped into her with his trademark DiNozzo smile, "Come on, sexy, let's get you fed." He took her hand and led her to the kitchen.

When he went to let her hand go and get the soup from the microwave she stopped him by holding his hand tight and he turned to look at her.

"We never did this before, Tony," Ziva's eyes, those eyes that reflected so much, that he knew so well, changed. Now, they held a sweetness, an amusement he realized he loved seeing.

"Did what?"

"Acted so much like a...a couple," she indicated their held hands.

Tony smiled broadly and stepped into her, took her other hand and leaned his forehead on hers, "It's only going to get worse, you know. Eventually, we'll be out in public kissing like teenagers with raging hormones."

Tony had felt like she was his other half so many times. They were instep with each other, mirrored each other so many times and most times it was an unconscious move. They'd been a couple for a long time it just took entirely too long for them to admit it...

"Out in public," she repeated softly.

"It will happen at some point, Ziva," he assured. "Until then we have our secret. We have each other."

Ziva nodded and pecked him on the lips.

"You are not leaving," Tony said firmly. He'd felt her remorse, seen it creeping into her eyes. Knowing her the way he did he understood she wanted more for him than a woman he'd have to keep hidden but she needed to understand that he'd take her any way. He was nothing without her. "I can forgive you this lie of yours. Lying to me in Israel and saying you needed time to sort things out. I can forgive you because of how damn well I know you. But I won't be able to forgive you now if you walk out of that door."

"Tony, there may come a moment-"

"_No_," Tony practically growled the word. "Whatever that moment is it is going to include me...us, period. I am not doing this again, Ziva," he stepped back to get a good look at her, "you broke my heart. I laid it bare to you in Israel and you pushed me away."

"I had to," Ziva argued.

"I know you believed that which is why I can forgive you," Tony swallowed hard, "and also because I can't live without _you_. You want the truth? After I got on that plane; whatever, whoever came back here to DC was empty. Tony DiNozzo stayed with Ziva in that little house in the middle of absolutely nowhere and he didn't want to come back."

"I was in the middle of an impossible position, Tony," Ziva shook her head and stepped away from him, "I did not expect you to find me, Tony. I thought you would give up. I went to all those places not because I was reliving my past but because my father had left different things in different places! It was a damn scavenger hunt! When I went to the kibbutz I found a list Eli had hidden there and I decided to dig up that old Will note of mine. I crossed off everything and wrote _stop this for him_ because I made a decision to continue this damn mission so I could keep you safe!"

Tears slipped from her eyes and she wiped at her cheeks furiously, "I _wanted_ to come home but I knew what had to be done. When you showed up..." Ziva buried her face in her hand for a long moment, "when you showed up...I had already made the decision. But every moment with you, every look, touch, kiss weakened my resolve. I had to ask you to leave when I did... I had to..."

Tony pulled her into his arms, "I know. But no more. We are in this together now. No more running away from each other, period." He kissed her temple then whispered, "I love you."

Ziva looked up and kissed him, ran her hand up his neck into his hair as he pressed into her. They melted into each other, he drank her in for long moments before they parted. He kissed the side of her face, over her eye and held her close. "Ok, my ninja, soups on and you have to eat."

He felt her smile into his chest then he pulled back, "You need to heal."

"Fast," she kissed his jaw then gave him that look, the look that told him she wanted him and no other.

"Yes, fast," Tony smiled and went to retrieve the soup. He placed it on the counter in front of her with a spoon and a bottle of iced tea he'd picked up at the store earlier.

"This is alot of food, Tony," Ziva stared at the huge bowl of soup.

"Eat what you can," he said as he rounded the counter and kissed her head, "I'm going to make up the bed."

Tony went for fresh linens and noticed it was already past 3am. He wasn't sure what he was going to do about work but he really didn't want to leave Ziva this first day...he wasn't sure his heart could take the separation anymore.

* * *

**Note: I hope this chapter worked well I wrote it in one long sitting. And I want to say thanks for the feedback! I just adore you guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

"I am ok," Ziva insisted as her heart pounded, the image of Tony vanishing in her nightmare still vivid, "sorry I woke you." She patted his arm and turned away from him.

"Stop it, Ziva," Tony told her, "I don't want you to push me away like you did last time you had a nightmare in this house."

She turned back to him, stared and blinked, images of that night after her father's death rushing back to her. "Tony, you need sleep and I am just keeping you up. You have to go into the office soon and-"

"Have you had alot of nightmares?" he asked softly.

Ziva fell quiet and placed her hand on his chest, "yes," she answered honestly, releasing a breath she wasn't aware was caught in her throat. "I have been afraid I would not succeed. That...that something would happen here... to you."

The thought of losing Tony or any of the team because of what she was born into terrified her. She'd spent many sleepless nights scared. Scared that her choices and things that had never been her choice would affect those she loved. Gibbs gave her a chance to prove herself, McGee stood by her side when other friends wouldn't and Tony…God…Tony gave her everything that was worth breathing for. She'd missed him more than anything; it hurt to push him away, to not be near him more than she thought it was possible to hurt. It had become this ever present ache that could not be assuaged … at least not until last night.

Tony kissed her forehead then kissed her lips, the touch comforted and aroused. "I've had the same nightmare," he admitted. "Where you are just out of reach..."

"I am here now," she reached up and kissed him, touched his face and drew him closer. The contact between them heated and she wanted him, wanted him more than she could explain; but her body was simply not ready for it and she could not suppress her discomfort after a few moments.

"Ziva," Tony said as he pulled back, concern clear in his eyes, "I'm sorry."

"No. I am just sore," she explained through gritted teeth and leaned her forehead on his shoulder. She took comfort in his embrace, his tenderness. "I just need a little rest."

"I'm not leaving you today," Tony stated as he glanced at her bruises, brushed her hair off her face, "I'm going to get the pain pills and leave a message for Gibbs," he said as he started to turn to get up.

"Tony," Ziva touched his arm, "I think you should go in. If anyone is watching you and after last night… if they are trying to determine if I am alive and possibly if I am with a friend...you going into the office today will throw them off your scent."

Tony stared at her for a long moment, "I don't want to leave you alone today. And I am more than a friend."

Ziva smiled up at him and touched his face, "Yes, you are," she confirmed. "But do you not think that-"

"Yes," Tony relented, "that makes sense. I just don't want to leave you alone."

"I promise all I will do is sleep." She knew, she heard the tone in his voice. He was still worried she'd leave the apartment and his life again. But right now it would be more dangerous for Tony if she did leave and someone saw her. No, she would stay. "Speaking of sleep... Tony you can probably get another hour in?"

"Nah," he kissed her softly, "I have some extra adrenaline I should probably spend at the office," he muttered against her lips."

"I guess you should," she smiled and saw that hungry look in his eyes, "today, tomorrow will be different," she kissed him tenderly, deepening the kiss as the moments passed and when they parted they were both breathless.

Tony rose and left the bed with a look back to her that told her exactly how much he wanted to stay with her. Ziva waved him away because if he had come back for another kiss there would be no stopping what would happen next.

She watched him go into the bedroom then sat up. The mere act of sitting up sent a burst of pain through her that nearly knocked her back. Ziva pulled up the T-shirt and saw how black her side had turned. This was some of the worse bruising she'd ever experienced. She didn't want to think about it and pushed through the pain and stood.

Ziva made her way to the kitchen and took the painkillers Tony had given her with water. She then made him a breakfast of eggs and toast they shared after he showered and dressed.

The painkillers he gave her were a godsend and kicked in just as he was leaving the apartment. They kissed in the doorway like a newlywed couple then she stepped back before he opened the door and left. Ziva cleaned up the kitchen and tidied up around the apartment before she lied down again.

Ziva was practically asleep before she finished lying back on the pillow. The only things she remembered to do was put a glass of water and the painkillers on the side table and put the burn phone Tony gave her before he left for work next to her on the bed. It only took her a moment to fall asleep.

Tony drove to work in a fog. He wasn't tired but he was preoccupied with Ziva. The last thing he wanted to do was go to NCIS and pretend nothing had change in his life since yesterday when everything had change. He felt alive again.

He could feel the smile forming on his face as he pulled into the NCIS parking lot and suddenly realized he had to find his poker face. It took him a moment but he managed to grab his gear and head up to the office with what he hoped was just a normal, sunny day, smile.

"Late night, Tony?" McGee asked the moment Tony set his backpack down.

"Huh?"

"With your frat buddy," McGee grinned, "I called you around midnight to tell you Abby beat Kevin in Zombie Kill online but you didn't answer."

"Oh, sorry and yeah," Tony nodded. "Strip club. You know how it goes."

"Of course, Tony," McGee shrugged, "I know how it goes."

"Late Morning, huh, Tony," Bishop said as she walked into the bullpen with a bag of chips.

"Yes," Tony groused. "you need a detailed report?"

"McGee and I were just wondering if you went bar hopping or to a strip club," Bishop commented.

"Strip club," McGee answered.

"Ha!" Bishop nodded in victory.

"Glad to be a source of amusement," Tony sat and rolled his eyes.

"Got your overnight bags?" Gibbs asked as he wondered into the bullpen, coffee in hand. "Dead Marine, boondocks."

"Overnight?" Tony stood and stared at Gibbs.

"That's right, DiNozzo," Gibbs set down his coffee and opened the drawer to get his gun, "better pack snacks."

"I need to run home," Tony slipped his own gun back onto his waistband. "Out of clean socks in the file drawer."

"No you're not," Bishop chimed in as she packed her laptop, "you made a big deal about restocking your emergency clothes file drawer over there with clean clothes last week."

"I forgot the thick ones," Tony answered through a clenched jaw.

"Double up, DiNozzo," Gibbs glanced over at him. "Five minutes and we are leaving. Finish up, I'll get the car," he said as he took off for the elevator.

Tony stood there for a full minute unsure if he should take this road trip. He needed to get back to Ziva but Ziva had been right; if he deviated from the normal work schedule and someone was watching him they'd know something was up. His heart clenched at the thought of leaving her even for one night now but he realized he didn't have a choice.

McGee stepped in front him and dropped the clothes he kept in the file drawer on the desk. "You have plenty to change into, Tony. Let's go."

"Hey," Bishop chirped, "you hear about the shootings on the docks last night. I half expected to be called to investigate that this morning but I guess no sailors were involved."

"We have enough bloodbaths of our own, Ellie," McGee commented.

"Yeah," Bishop nodded, "it just sounded like a good mystery. Two John Doe bodies, a hail of bullets and blood in the water."

"Sounds like McGemcity's next best seller," Tony mumbled. "Ok ready let's go."


	6. Chapter 6

"So why exactly are _we_ needed here?" Tony clenched his jaw barely containing his anger as he directed the question to McGee.

They'd been stuck in this little hellhole town West Virginia for six days. Six damn days he'd been away from Ziva. They'd only spent a few hours together since he'd gotten her back and each moment away from her felt like weights piled on his chest. It was all he could do to keep it together and keep their secret.

His only anchor had been the burn phones. The one he carried and the one he left with her. He managed a few private talks with her that served to reassure him that she was still in the apartment. But he was still afraid something would happen; not just her leaving on her own but what if someone tracked her down or stumbled upon her there? He needed to be with her...to protect her. Ziva could take care of herself, he knew that full well, but right now he needed to be the one to protect her. If only this damnable case would end.

Lieutenant Martin Jefferies had been found with his throat slit and dumped by the side of a steep ravine six and a half days ago. Jefferies was a Naval Intel officer and Bishop had been convinced he was murdered because of sensitive information he'd purportedly had on a Nigerian terrorist group. Tony wasn't as convinced or as confidant as Gibbs had apparently become with his new golden agent.

"Bishop believes the killer or killers are still in the area," McGee stated flatly as he bit into a stale Nutter Butter he'd found at a local shop and glanced at Abby who was on his laptop screen sipping her Caf-Pow.

"Bishop believes," Tony's contempt was hard to hide, "what about what we believe?"

"Tony," Abby chirped through the video link, "you have been really tense these last few days. I know you aren't enjoying your lovely accommodations there at Mama Sue's Bed, Breakfast and Beer but come on...Nigerian terrorist on the loose!"

Tony rolled his eyes and adjusted his badge on the waistband of his jeans, "Give me a break. Why is Gibbs buying into this theory? Because Bishops' laptop hookup with the NSA is telling her it's credible? And since when did Bishop become the end all be all of computer-ness, Probie?"

"Well," McGee set his mostly uneaten Nutter Butter aside, "it's Gibbs. Who knows what goes through his head."

"Come on," Tony slipped his gun onto his waistband, "how about some old school investigating instead of all this waiting around for Bishop to get enough junk food into her system?"

"Gibbs wanted us to stay put while he interrogated-"

"A supermarket clerk who happens to be from Nigeria," Tony shook his head and truly wondered why Gibbs had been stricken with follow the NSA statistics this past year. It was like he lost faith in his own gut. And Tony no longer had any patience for following Bishops' leads when there were other leads they could track down. "Come on. We'll leave him a note with Mama Sue."

"Careful you two!" Abby yelled before McGee turned off the screen.

Tony and McGee left the bed and breakfast and spent most of the day driving around this two horse town talking to Jefferies' acquaintances. It hadn't taken overly long for one of Jefferies friend's to inform them they thought Jefferies had been seeing a woman or maybe a man; he'd been very secretive about the relationship. They canvassed Jefferies neighborhood and spoke to a Betsy Miller who was the girlfriend of one of Jefferies' neighbors. She seemed extremely broken up over Jefferies' murder and it set alarms off in Tony's head. She was living a couple of houses down from Jefferies and her boyfriend lived across town. This felt almost too easy. Why didn't he do this days ago?

"Something is fishy in Finland," McGee said as they walked out of Betsy Miller's cottage house and down the street.

Tony stopped in his tracks and craned his neck to stare at McGee.

McGee shrugged, "Every so often something reminds me of her and I miss her. I am also pretty sure she has been on your mind lately too. So, I thought I'd break the wall of silence when it comes to Ziva."

"Why do you think she's been on my mind, lately?" Tony asked surprised.

"I know your Ziva look, Tony" McGee stated, "you always get it when you are missing her and it has been rather obvious these past few days. Besides, this is the first time we've driven out this far on a case without her. She brought the extra pens and the snacks including my Nutter Butters," he said longingly, "and she was the only person I trusted to clean my gun who's not me."

"Hey I offered to clean yours last night when I did mine," Tony challenged.

"Yeah, no, Tony," McGee smirked. "Whereas Bishop eats everything in sight and you got pretty peeved the other day when you didn't have a pen. All signs point to missing our ninja."

For a moment fear laced through Tony, fear that he'd been sloppy and given away that Ziva was with him. But no, no one else would pick up on these things like McGee would - not even Gibbs. Gibbs floated in and out of their circle but they; McGee, Ziva and him were always together. They knew each other pretty damn well and it made sense Tim would pick up on these small things.

"It's tough, Tim," Tony nodded. "And yeah... something is definitely _fishy in Finland_." Tony changed the subject back to the case and received a small smile from McGee. "Are you thinking what I am thinking?"

"Yup," McGee shot him a smile, "we are going to be home for a nice long weekend."

Tony and McGee stopped by Betsy Miller's current boyfriend's home and before they managed to take three steps onto his porch they were shot at. After an exchange of gunfire they managed to wound but not kill the boyfriend and soon had him arrested and a full confession to killing the bastard that was going to steal his girl. When they informed Gibbs and Bishop of the development, Tony was momentarily taken aback by how surprised Gibbs had been that he and Bishop were on the complete wrong trail. Tony wasn't sure what was going on with Gibbs but right now he genuinely did not care. He was just grateful that he and McGee had taken their own car out.

Tony and McGee drove back that night and left Bishop and Gibbs another night at Mama Sue's to process out. Gibbs had agreed to their long weekend request and Tony drove like Ziva to get back to DC. He pulled into NCIS near 2am and dropped McGee off at his car then tossed the Charger's keys to the car pool attendant and went for his Mustang.

When he opened the door to this apartment he was greeted with the most beautiful sight, a sight that allowed him to breath easily again. Ziva was sleeping on the sofa bed curled around his pillow.

Tony couldn't help the smile that formed on his face. He took a moment to slip the chain on the door then tiptoed to his bathroom and washed up before returning to her in his boxers. As gently as he could he lowered himself onto the bed next to her and snaked his arm around her waist.

"I am glad you are safely home," Ziva whispered as he snuggled against her back.

"You're awake," Tony blinked and lifted his head to better see her.

Ziva turned in his arms, her eyes caught his and he was spellbound, "I heard you come off the elevator."

"Ninja hearing," Tony shook his head, "better than sonar."

"What happened with the case?" she asked as her fingers caressed his cheek.

"No Nigerian terrorists," Tony took hold of her fingers and kissed them, "plain old jealous boyfriend did it."

"That is good," Ziva smiled, "at least Gibbs can be sure there are no new terrorists groups lurking near Mama Sue's bed, breakfast and beer."

"Yup, nothing fishy in Finland there anymore," Tony grinned broadly as he repeated McGee's Zivaism and could care less if Gibbs was reassured or not right now.

"Fishy in Finland?" Ziva peered curiously at Tony, one of her eyebrows raised, "Tony, I believe the saying you are looking for is _rotten in Denmark_. It is from Hamlet and more precisely it is _something is rotten in the state of Denmark_."

"I know, sweetcheeks," he teased. "McGee just did his version of you today and it stuck in my head."

"I never said fishy in Finland," Ziva stated indignantly, "does McGee think I said fishy in Finland? Because I know it is rotten in Denmark!"

"He was just trying to ... to make me smile," Tony said through his own broad smile which seemed to annoy Ziva all the more.

"Well he could have used something I actually made a mistake on," Ziva pouted, "I would never make a mistake on Shakespeare. I mean-"

"Ok, ok, I promise to correct him next time I see him, ninja." Tony kissed her softly, slipped a hand behind her neck, "and now more importantly, how are you feeling? Let me see the bruises?" he asked as he sat up in the bed and tilted his head down at her.

"I am fine, Tony," Ziva replied, her eyes following him, glinting with a mischievousness he knew well, "all I have done is rest and recover...and think of you." She said seductively before she kissed his lips tenderly then pulled back, "I'll show you."

Ziva sat up next to Tony, she hesitated for a moment before she pulled off the T-shirt she was wearing completely exposing herself to him. "See? They are pretty faint now," she whispered, "Nothing hurts anymore." She took his hand and placed it on her side, "I am well. I am well because you saved me. You have saved me so many times and each time," tears glistened in her eyes, "I wished," her smile turned sensual as she licked her lips. "I wished for this..."

Tony was transfixed by her. Ziva could seduce with a look and he had needed her for so long. Not just the too many months since he'd last held her but the years they'd denied their feelings or fled from them. He loved this women with everything. She was everything.

Ziva reached up and drew him into a searing kiss. A kiss that told him exactly what she wanted right now and he would comply happily.

It was one moment when their passion for each other, their desperate need could not be contained. There were no more words for now; only touching, kissing and joining. But it was more than simple lust...it was lust blended with love. A love they both felt and revered. A love that had grown to depths neither could ever have imagined feeling.

They made love for a long time, reveling in each other, demanding of each other. When their bodies tired their hearts knew it would only be a momentary respite before they'd need each other again. Need because it was no longer a question of want. They needed each other.

Tony held her close, relished the feel of her warm body next to his, kissed her brow and simply gazed at her. This was his miracle and he was never going to let her go.

He should be struggling to keep his gaze on her. By all rights he should not physically be able to keep his eyes open but he could not seem to close them and lose this beautiful moment, her beautiful face.

"Marry me, Ziva," Tony breathed.

Ziva returned his gaze, cupped his face and nodded her head slightly, "Yes, Tony. Someday."

"I see the doubt in your eyes, Ziva," Tony brushed the hair from her forehead, "I know your eyes so well."

"I love you, Tony, so very much but we do not know what will happen..." Ziva swallowed as her fingers rested on his chest.

Tony searched her face and saw the torment behind her words, shared in it. He refused to leave this up to uncertainty.

"I, Anthony DiNozzo, marry you, Ziva David."

Ziva's eyes widened almost as large as when she first saw him on the docks, a tear slipped from her eye as she stared up at him.

"I pledge to you my love, devotion and trust," each word was a promise, a commitment he would never break, "I am lost without you and I don't want to spend another moment without this vow between us." Tony wet his lips and straightened slightly determined to show her this was real, "For better or worse, and we have had enough of that, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health I take you as my wedded wife. In my heart and in my soul you are my wife."

Ziva gaped at him, clearly unsure of how to react.

"Marriage is a vow between two hearts," Tony gently wiped the tear with his thumb, "my heart makes this vow."

"Oh, Tony," Ziva breathed. "I do not know...what if?"

"Ziva," he took her hand in his, "make this vow with me?"

Ziva set her head on his chest for a long moment, when she raised it and looked into his eyes again he saw the tears spill uncontrolled and his heart clenched. Would she walk away? Would her fear drive her from his arms again? He held her hand tighter as he knew his eyes pleaded.

"I, Ziva David, marry you Anthony DiNozzo."

Tony released the fear that she'd run now and the smile he gave her was the most sincere smile of his life.

"I pledge my love, devotion and...and trust to you," Ziva swallowed hard and tightened her hold of his hand. As if she was steadying herself, "I do not enter into this vow lightly. I am afraid. All I want is you. All I want is for my past, for who I am not to hurt you. These things cannot always exist together. I thought I would have to leave you to keep you safe. But..." Ziva smiled through her tears, "you always find me." She leaned down and kissed him tenderly, they savored each other.

Ziva took a deep breath, "For better or worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health I take you as my wedded husband," she finished the last word on a slight gasp. "My heart makes this vow to you."

"We pronounce ourselves," Tony kissed her left ring finger, "husband-"

Ziva brought his left hand close and kissed his ring finger, "and wife."

"There is no other ceremony that we could ever do that would mean as much to me as this, Ziva," Tony drew her into a kiss, a kiss that sealed their vow. A vow that meant everything.

* * *

**Note: Hi gang! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! for all your incredible feedback! I love sharing my Tiva love with all of you! You are the best! **

**This chapter wound up a surprise for me but I felt their vows fit in the moment; I hope you all felt the same. I had an original path for this story and have decided to take it in another direction. Thank you for taking this ride with me :)**


	7. Chapter 7

"Where is my little Anne Frank?" Tony called as he entered the apartment and shut the door behind him.

He'd left work early to Gibbs continued surprise and could not be happier it was Friday and there was no new case today on their desks. The last three weeks of his life had been the happiest he'd ever experienced and he wasn't going to let Gibbs' need to constantly be at the office keep him pinned to his desk. Home had a new meaning for him; home was Ziva and he no longer wanted or needed the long hours Gibbs' thrived on.

"Kitchen," Ziva called out.

As Tony rounded to the kitchen and came upon Ziva over the island with her hands covered in flour he burst into a smile, "What are you up to there, Julia Child David-DiNozzo?"

"Making homemade pasta for my handsome new husband," Ziva grinned over at Tony, "have you seen him around?"

"I think he's changing," Tony half-laughed as he bent to kiss her, "but right now you need to stop the cooking and hide. Bathroom should be fine."

Ziva stiffened, grabbed a towel for her hands and stepped back, "What is going on? Has something happened, Tony?"

"Nothing to worry about, sweetcheeks," Tony pulled her back into his embrace, "I just bought something and it's being delivered in a few minutes."

"What?" Ziva blinked.

"As I was coming home I saw a notice downstairs with the doorman. 6F was having a moving sale. Apparently, Doris Jacobs got engaged and is moving to California. So I just came from her place. I bought a practically brand new queen bed set she had in her guest room. I even got all the sheets for a steal. She has a couple of guys dismantling it now and they're going to bring it up," Tony pecked her lips.

"Oh," Ziva relaxed and smiled up at him. "I am glad. A real bed will be much better for your back."

"Much better for a lot of things, my sexy ninja," Tony teased before he drew her into a kiss, a kiss that lasted just a bit too long as they both jumped when the doorbell rang.

Ziva pushed him back and threw the kitchen towel she held over the pasta dough before she rushed to the bathroom off the bedroom.

"Coming," Tony called out before shedding his jacket and tossing it on the sofa as he made his way to the front door.

He asked the guys to leave the new bed in the hall for a moment and come in and dismantle the old twin. After a few comments from the guys on how he was able to tolerate a twin bed being a big man or asking him if he had a kid around he let use the bedroom they managed to remove the old twin and install the new queen bed. It looked pretty good in the room. The headboard was a curved tufted blue silk and not one he'd ever pick for himself but it somehow oddly fit his new coupled status. Doris sent up this fluffy, cream colored area rug and the tufted blue bench for the foot of the bed that matched the headboard. Doris refused to separated the bench from the headboard. They also brought in a pretty big box of linens and three comforters that apparently came with the bed; Tony knew Doris was just getting rid of as much as she could. Tony thanked the guys and tipped them to get rid of the twin - one of the guys asked if he could have it and Tony gladly say yes.

After they had vacated and they were safely alone again; Tony went and opened the bathroom door. "Ziva?" he glanced around and didn't immediately see her then he looked up and saw the cabinet door atop the linen closet open and Ziva jumped down.

"You really are a ninja, you know that?" Tony commented as she went to wash her hands.

"For all I know one of them might have wanted to use the bathroom," Ziva said as she finished rinsing her hands.

"Yeah guys, go on into the bathroom where I am hiding my wife who is a _spy_ and is supposed to be hiding the fact she is alive from some really bad international terrorists who have connections to unfriendly governments," Tony smirked.

"That is exactly how ops get compromised," Ziva smacked his ass as she exited the bathroom and saw the new bedroom set up. "Hey," she started as she glanced around, "this looks really nice, Tony."

"I'm not sure about the rug," Tony crossed his arms over his chest, "I thought it might be too girly for you."

Ziva glanced at him over her shoulder, "I like it."

"Ok but you'd still hate Lifetime Television," Tony tilted his head towards her.

"Lifetime, yes," Ziva whirled to look at him," I found that channel and saw a part of a movie about some woman who was being stalked and kept running from town to town. I did not understand why she just did not shoot him," she shrugged. "It was bad."

"Ok," Tony slipped his hands around her waist, "all is right with the world," he kissed her lightly. "So homemade pasta, huh?"

"Yes," Ziva led him to the kitchen, "I was just making some extra when you got home. I have three trays of homemade ravioli. One tray is three cheese, the other is meat and the third is spinach. I have the sauce simmering on low and I kept the exhaust fan on. I thought if anyone heard it that you could say you just forgot to turn it off before you left for work."

"I'm not worried, Ziva," Tony embraced her from behind. He did that all the time now. Kept his hands on her, around her, just touched her and he couldn't get enough of it. "Mrs. Wu down the hall is always cooking something and she is home all day. No one is going to think twice if they get a whiff of food in the hall."

Ziva nodded but he knew she would still be careful.

Tony kissed her neck and was rewarded with a smile before she pushed him back and took the towel off her pasta dough. Tony leaned against the island but left his hand on the small of her back, "Kort stopped by the office today."

Ziva glanced over at Tony as she took the extra pasta and placed it inside a baggie. "Did you tell him I was here?"

"Not that you were here precisely but it was clear you were with me in some capacity," Tony nodded, his hand rubbing her back. "He told me to make sure no one finds you."

"That means that they did not manage to ascertain new information from the shipment I tried to intercept," Ziva shook her head slightly. "Did he tell you anything else?"

Tony clenched his jaw. He'd been uneasy about what Kort had said and almost wished he'd just avoided the man today, "he said he was going to inform the CIA that you were alive."

Ziva nodded and stepped out of his touch over to the fridge, "makes sense."

"I don't like it," Tony pulled her back from the fridge after she'd stored the dough and held her in front of him, "I don't like the idea that they can pull you back into this. If this terrorist group gets wind that you are alive - hell if the Iranians or God knows who gets wind that you are alive they'll come after you with everything they've got."

"Tony," Ziva touched his face, "more importantly they could detonate whatever they have in this city."

"Yeah," Tony gave her a quick nod, "but honestly what I really care about is you."

"You do not mean that," Ziva stared up at him, her eyes searching his face, "we have both sworn to protect this city, this country and-"

"I know," he interrupted, "I just..." he kissed her gently as his heart told him one thing, to protect her, while his head knew they had to protect more than just themselves.

"Right now," Ziva placed her hands on his chest, "there is nothing I can do. It is safer for everyone if I _play dead_. So you should not worry about the CIA knowing that I am alive. They would want me to stay off the grid...griddle?"

"Grid," Tony smiled.

"Yes," Ziva nodded, "This will probably become a fevered cabin before the CIA calls on me to do anything else."

"I am actually worried about that, Ziva," Tony admitted.

"The CIA calling on me?" Ziva peered up at him.

"Yes, but for right now the _cabin fever_ you'll start experiencing," Tony caressed her face with the back of his fingers, "I was thinking about that. We need to make time to get you out of this apartment. Get you some fresh air."

"Tony," Ziva smoothed her hands down his arms, "I love you for thinking of that but I have been confined indoors before. I can handle it."

"I don't want you to just have to handle this," Tony settled his hand behind her neck, "I want you to be happy."

"I am happy because I am with you," Ziva grinned up at him, "I have so much here. I am with you at night and we have had most weekends. I know how the work is, Tony. I understand and I want you to know I am OK. I am more than OK. I am happy. I am not running and I am not ... alone."

"Well," Tony pecked her lips, "I am planning a few trips for us. Nothing fancy but it will get you out of here and into the sun."

"Ok, Tony," Ziva reached up and kissed the underside of his jaw, "I trust you."

"Ziva," Tony wanted to let the kiss lead to breaking in the new bed but he needed a bit more first. "We've only talked briefly about this mission you've been on. I know... you told me you'd tell me everything and I didn't want to hear it just yet. I wanted to just be with you without all the rehashing of what kept us apart. I guess I just wanted our honeymoon."

"Yes," Ziva stared wolfishly up at him and he nearly forgot what he wanted to say, "this has been a honeymoon all right."

"But..it's time," Tony held her a little tighter, "I want to hear everything."

Ziva pulled back and gave him a quick nod, "All right, Tony. Maybe you will see something I do not."

They took a seat at the island stools and faced each other. Ziva took a sip from a glass of water she had on the island and offered Tony some but he shook his head.

"I found the journal my father left for me at the farmhouse," Ziva started. "In the journal he explained that Kazmi wanted a true and lasting peace just as he did. They'd worked on this for years and now it was coming to fruition. In the journal he indicated that he hid resources for me in varied places. That is why I went to the Opera House in Egypt and to my family's properties. I was collecting what he left hidden for me. It was bank accounts and little black books with names of people to trust and not to trust. It also clearly showed his communications with Kazmi and the back channel they used to attempt to forge the peace."

"And then Bodnar destroyed that..." Tony narrowed his eyes.

"Yes," Ziva touched his hand, "But it wasn't until I found that journal that the pieces started to fall into place for me. I was never sure why Bodnar, who was my father's heir apparent at Mossad would turn on him. Initially, I thought that my father's attempts at peace with Iran were simply being undercut by the conservative government. That is why his star was falling in those final months of his life."

"But that wasn't the case, was it," Tony shook his head, took hold of her hand.

"No," Ziva ran her eyes up to his, "Kazmi had been the architect of this plot that is why his communications with my father had to be stopped at all costs. Kazmi organized the terrorist group himself; he placed highly skilled spies and used every resource he had at his disposal to plant whatever the hell it is they have planted here in DC. This plan is the whole reason he became the head of Iranian Intel."

"And as the architect," Tony rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb, "he would have full knowledge of the details of this plot."

"Exactly," Ziva confirmed. "He was going to give my father a complete list of targets and of traitors, sleeper agents and imbedded spies that had knowledge or partook in this plot. Eli would then take that list and give it to the CIA or the President so that DC could be secured. But in the end it would prove Kazmi's dedication to peace, real peace. If Kazmi gave up a plot that could destabilize Israel's most trusted international partner, the US, he would prove beyond doubt that he wanted this peace. The others behind this plot were going to stop Kazmi at any cost once his intentions were discovered."

"And they did. They blew up his car right here on a DC street. Then what? What did you do after you gathered all of Eli's bags of tricks?" he asked pointedly.

"I spent all these months tracking down the terrorists Kazmi was using under the cover of avenging my father's death," Ziva rolled her shoulders. "While collecting information on Kazmi and his known associates. I was in a few sticky situations but I managed to get out."

"You had a little DiNozzo help at the docks," Tony grinned.

"Yes, I did. That was one sticky situation I did not think I could manage to get out from until I say you," Ziva squeezed Tony's hand, "Most of the time, I have been looking for whatever file or USB Kazmi was going to pass to my father. But I have no idea what happened to it so I started trying to piece together the information from the individual terrorists I was hunting. I managed to get shipment information and a few traitor names but that is all in all this time. CIA has not managed much of anything on their own."

"And CIA believes Kazmi must have had the information on him when his car exploded," Tony added.

"That is the theory," Ziva nodded, "there was nothing on my father's body so it is likely the information had not been passed yet."

"But the terrorists and by extension the Iranians already know you are on to them and this plot," Tony wished she hadn't lied to him in October, wished she'd trusted him enough to include him in all of this but intellectually he did understand why she excluded him. This was a tangled and dangerous bomb literally ready to explode. There were times he wanted to strangle Eli but for once he had to give him credit for trying for the peace. "And if they think you will compromise this plan of theirs..."

"They'll just detonate now so all their work does not go to waste," Ziva finished. "No one else can know I am alive."

"We're going to have to figure something out if the CIA can't-"

"I know, Tony," Ziva stood and crossed the short distance to him and he instinctually wrapped his arms around her waist, "but for now we can live," she gestured around, "in our secret garden."

"With our secret love, huh?" Tony kissed her softly.

"I wonder if Tim and Abby and Gibbs ever realized..." Ziva smoothed her hand down the side of his face.

"Ziva," Tony chided, "they are all basically detectives. They knew long before we did."

* * *

**Hey all! I am SO happy you enjoyed the spontanous vows. I thought it was a really romantic touch and hoped you would think the same. I am going to warn you all now... we are coming up on a turn in the story soon. If there is a little piece of domestic bliss any of you would like to see let me know in feedback. I don't promise to get everything in but I will do my best to get in a few choice moments before the turn happens. Fair warning ahead of time... I've been listening to alot of angsty music lately and you know me and angst. :) And yes I know there was some 'cheese' here at the end of the chapter...eh a little cheese is ok... heh! "Secret Love" I couldn't resist!**


	8. Chapter 8

Tony held his hand over hers as her fingers skimmed the warm water. He enjoyed how her weight settled on him as they soaked in the tub, soothing sore muscles they acquired after thoroughly breaking in the new bed. He caught the sweet smile on her face as she noticed the bath beads. They were the kind she used; Tony remembered her commenting on them one time when they were following a suspect. They had acted like a couple in one of those soap and bath stores and he recalled that moment of longing when he wished they were a couple; but that was during the Ray era.

He had to confess to her that he used the bath beads on occasion because the scent reminded him of her. She in turn confessed that she had bought a bottle of the cologne he used and had kept it nearby for the same reason.

"I missed you so much, Ziva," he whispered before kissing her temple. "Nothing was the same without you. I felt...empty."

"I thought about that last night together in Israel so many times," she pulled his arm close to her body and interlaced her fingers with his, "I watched you sleep...the little you did sleep that night and wondered why we did not admit our feelings earlier."

"When did you know," Tony sank his nose into her hair and took in her scent, "when did you know you were..."

"In love with you?" Ziva finished.

"Yes," Tony held her a little tighter under the water, "when did you really know?"

"I am not sure," Ziva let his hand go and ran her fingers along his arm, "when we first met I would not admit this; I teased you and you teased me but I was in lust with you."

"Where you now? Tony smiled broadly, his tone full of the smug he felt.

"And so were you with me," Ziva stated confidently.

"Yes, yes I was," Tony admitted easily.

"But neither of us would admit this at the time," Ziva shook her head. "That summer though...when Gibbs was in Mexico..."

"That was a beautiful summer," Tony said longingly, "I thought it would happen between us then...I thought we would take the next step but then I said yes to Jenny and-"

"Tony," Ziva brought her hand to his face, "everything we have been through since then has made this...now, sweeter. Do not dwell on what we cannot change."

"I wish I could change it," Tony wrapped his arms around her and held her as close as he could, "I wish there had been no Jeanne, no Rivkin, no Ray and no fear."

"We have now," Ziva whispered softly, "we have now."

"I love you, Ziva," Tony stated as she turned in his arms, "I should have told you a long time ago."

Ziva kissed him and when she pulled back she stared into his eyes for a long moment, "Yes, you are an idiot. You should have told me so many times!" She smiled down at him before pushing herself up using the sides of the tub and stepping out of the water.

"Ok," Tony took a deep breath and rose out of the water as Ziva wrapped a towel around her chest, "you really know how to break a moment, ninja."

Ziva tossed him a towel and leaned against the vanity, "We cannot change the past, Tony. We can play this game of _I should have _until we have nothing left but regrets." She let out a long breath, "I do not care about regrets. I care that we have each other now. I was empty too without you. I wished many times for you to say something to me... to ask me out for a drink and not talk about some other woman. I wished you would notice how I looked at you but you did not."

"I did," Tony grinned, "I looked at you the same way. I guess it seems we had lousy timing back then."

"I guess," Ziva nodded a pout on her face.

Tony hovered over her, "you are right. We have now...right now." He crashed his lips to hers and she wrapped her arms around him, need and passion enveloping them.

Tony lifted her in his embrace and walked to the bed which still held the twisted sheets from their last bout of love making. And as they joined again all that crossed his mind was that this was not enough. It would never be enough, enough of her, enough of them together like this. Ziva might not want to dwell on regrets but he could not help his at times. He should have manned up years ago; before Jeanne...hell during Jeanne and told her he was on a case. It would have made things less confusing. She would have grounded him as she always did. She has been his touchstone all these years, his anchor and losing her is simply not an option.

Tony gasped as Ziva turned them over and moved along his body; she then did something unexpected that nearly broke his control, "Mrs. DiNozzo...oh...my...God... Ziva! Is that...yes. Page 57!"

* * *

"Tony, it is 2:45 in the morning," Ziva sipped from Tony's iced tea glass, "should we not sleep?"

"I've stayed up a lot longer than this for a case," Tony leaned back against the sofa as they watched Harrison Ford hide in the bowls of Air Force One, popcorn, candy and fruit for Ziva strewed around them, "and having you watch this movie is important. I still can't believe you have never seen it! Did I ever tell you about the case we had on the actual Air Force One?"

"The one where Fornell threw you out of the car in a body bag and left you in the middle of the beltway?" Ziva snuggled into him, "Yes. And if I remember correctly, the bad guy was a reporter just like this movie?"

"You do listen," Tony kissed her ear.

"I always did," Ziva smiled up, "I was thinking; since we still have tomorrow...well most of it anyway. There are usually Sunday farmer's markets over by the Silver Lake Mall. Maybe you could run over and pick me up a few fresh items? I saw this recipe for a Mexican Chicken soup with lots of vegetables and spices I thought we might both like."

"Sure," Tony pulled her just a little closer, "after we find out if this Air Force One has an escape pod."

"It does," Ziva pointed at the screen, "we saw it already. I wonder if the real Air Force One has one?"

"I bet it does," Tony nodded, "and I also bet it was installed after this movie came out," he smirked.

"Tony," Ziva grinned, "Next time you play Zombie Kill with McGee-"

"I told you Ziva," Tony glanced down at her, "I had to play that day. McGee was starting to get that McGoo face of worry."

"I know," Ziva assured, "but I was wondering if the next time I could kill a few zombies?"

Tony was quiet for a long moment, "I don't know, Ziva. When I shoot with him he beats me on occasion. You'd... ok, I think it would be fun and psyche McGee out," he laughed.

"Look at that fight," Ziva gestured to the screen, "how did he kick that high? He had no momentum!"

They both startled as Tony's cell rang. Tony turned his neck to stare at the doorway to his bedroom where his cell sat on a nightstand. "I don't want to answer it."

"It is probably Gibbs with a case, Tony," Ziva sighed.

"I know it is but why does he have to pick up every single case that gets called in in the middle of the night?" Tony groused.

"He has always been that way," Ziva rose from the sofa, "I will retrieve the cell."

Tony watched her walk in the black T-shirt he'd stripped off the other day. He loved seeing her in his clothes. He wasn't sure why exactly that was but it thrilled him each time. When she returned with the cell in hand the ringing had stopped.

"There," Tony narrowed his eyes at the cell, "it is quiet. I think I should pretend I never heard it or slept right through-" the cell started ringing and vibrating in his hand. With a long sigh he slide it open and answered, "Hello?"

"Time to get up, DiNozzo," Gibbs voice sounded entirely too awake for nearly 3am, "we have a case in Anacostia. Gear up and meet me at 784 Weller."

"I thought Gellman's team was on this weekend?" Tony argued.

"I was at NCIS so I took the case," Gibbs dismissed, "meet you there," the phone clicked off.

"Sometimes," Tony stood, "I genuinely dislike his work ethic."

"Tony," Ziva touched his arm, "You have not slept much. Perhaps you should call Gibbs back and tell him you are not well?"

For a moment Tony considered her suggestion. He would like nothing better than to spend the rest of the day with her in his arms, hell he could take the entire week... but no, he should keep up appearances if just for the time being. Kort had been at NCIS the other day and that might have raised suspicions. It was best if he kept to the workload, "No," he kissed her lips lightly, "I'm fine, sweetcheeks. And maybe this'll be one of those easy cases where we solve it quick and get time off to sleep and do other things in bed," he added in a wolfish tone.

Ziva nodded and he kissed her before moving to the bedroom, "Don't worry."

He heard Ziva cleaning up in the living room as he dressed. Jeans would do he thought as he slipped into a pair and grabbed a blue shirt. Kort stopping by still made him uneasy. What if the CIA decides to come and get Ziva and throw her into the mix again? Maybe he should stay?

"No," Tony muttered to himself as he finished dressing and slipped his badge onto his waistband. Have to keep up appearances. If anyone is watching they need to report back to whatever high mucky muck they report to that he was living his life as usual. It would be at least another few weeks if not a couple of months before they could really breathe easy and Ziva's death would all but be confirmed with the Iranians. For now he had to do this.

Tony exited the bedroom and found the living room already spotless, "I don't know how you do it, Ziva? Do you have Rosie the robot maid hiding in the hall closet?"

"Rosie the what?" Ziva blinked at him.

"Nevermind," he pulled her into his arms, "as long as we don't get called out to the boondocks again I should be home tonight."

"Not if Gibbs has you guys working all night at NCIS," Ziva frowned up at him, "just call me when you can so I know you are all right?"

Tony nodded and tapped his burn phone which he'd slipped into his jacket pocket. "Text me a list of ingredients for your soup. I'll try and get them before I come home."

"I do not need them," Ziva drew him into a kiss, a kiss that turned deep and demanding, "I only need you," she said breathless before clipping his gun to his belt.

Tony kissed her and left her breathless again, "if I don't leave now..."

"Go," Ziva playfully pushed him away. "I love you."

Tony embraced her and whispered directly into her ear, "I love you, too, ninja."

He then stepped away, grabbed his bag and left.

The elevator ride down to his car was long and torturous because all he wanted to do was go back to her. But he dutifully got into his car and took off for Anacostia.

As he turned onto Weller St he didn't have to look far for the address, Ducky's van and the various team cars were all crookedly parked in front of the building. He parked his car next to McGee's Porsche and noticed the cops had all but left except for a lone patrol car at the end of the street.

As he walked into the building he saw Gibbs with McGee over the body while Ducky and Palmer fiddled with the gurney.

"Nice of you to join us DiNozzo," Gibbs barked. "Bishop is bag and taging, join her."

Tony dropped his backpack by the entrance and retrieved a few evidence bags before pulling on his latex gloves. He crossed over to the side room Bishop was bagging in and rolled his shoulders. Something felt off.

"Bishop," Tony stepped closer to her, "these rooms all get cleared?"

"Hey, Tony," Bishop rose from her crouching position, "Huh? Uh, yeah, the cops were here long before us."

Tony surveyed the room, abandoned buildings all looked the same. Broken glass, pipe bits and dust and garbage everywhere.

"The dead guy is petty officer-" Bishop started but Tony cut her off as he pulled her back. He'd seen movement behind her and in a flash everything happened.

An assailant leapt out of the shadows and started to run but Bishop lunged forward and tried to grab him.

"No!" Tony yelled and pulled her back again but this time the assailant turned and fired a gun at them, at him.

Tony felt a sharp pain, like a column of fire pierce his chest, "Ziva," he muttered before a second shot rang out and everything went black.

* * *

**What you think?**


	9. Chapter 9

His head was pounding, Tony was suddenly convinced that a small mariachi band was having a grand old time in his brain. What the hell happened? Had he been on an all night bender? Did he and Ziva have another who had the longest _hollow leg_ contest last night? She was always bragging that if push came to shove she could out drink a Russian on their home turf with 120 proof vodka. She was such a liar; three mojitos and she was feeling no pain.

Mojitos...he'd have to make her some soon maybe entice her into a game of strip poker to go along with mojito night. Yeah, now that sounded like fun.

What the hell was that? That annoying noise? And why were the lights out? Oh...eyes closed. Yeah that makes sense.

Someone was talking to him. Who was that? He'd heard voices all day but it wasn't until now that he felt the need to finally force his eyes open.

Tony felt his eyelids heavy but he somehow managed to force them open. Everything was blurry but that form hovering over him was recognizable even if nothing was in focus.

"Tony," McGee screeched next to his ear, "Come on. You can do it."

"I can do," Tony's voice sounded really horse to him, what the hell had happened? "A lot of things. What is going on, Probie?"

"Oh thank God," McGee sounded relieved, like he found lost credentials or something. "I'm so sorry, Tony. _I_ should have checked to see if that room was cleared," but he ended sounding angry.

"What?" Tony hesitated and blinked several times eventually clearing his vision and recognizing that he was in a hospital room. "What the hell happened?" he managed more forcefully than McGee or the lab coat clad man that had to be his doctor standing next to McGee expected.

"What is the last thing you remember, Agent DiNozzo?" Lab coat man asked.

Tony ignored the doctor and looked to McGee, "the crime scene," he rasped. "What the hell happened?"

"Bad guy got by us," McGee explained, "you pushed Bishop out of the way and got shot."

Tony glanced down at this body then up at the doctor, "I seem to be in one piece."

"You were shot in the chest, Agent DiNozzo," the doctor started, "the bullet hit on your upper right quadrant and missed all vital systems. It was a through and through you were very lucky. However, another bullet grazed your head and caused a severe concussion."

"So that's why a mariachi band is doing the Macarena up there, huh?" Tony extended his hand towards the plastic water cup on the nightstand and McGee poured some water and handed it to him.

"You seem to be all right develop mentally," the doctor nodded, "I was worried."

"Hard head," McGee snorted, "I have to call Gibbs and everyone else and let them know you're awake."

"And I have to check you out," the doctor grabbed the chart from the front of his bed.

"Tim," Tony called to McGee before he turned away, "did this shooting make the news?"

Panic suddenly gripped Tony and his body tensed as his mind cleared from the fog. If Ziva had heard he was shot she would be freaking out, well as much as she ever freaked out. She'd be freaking out even if she didn't know since he hadn't called in how many hours? He had to get to his burn phone and call her, let her know he was all right but he had to do it without McGee knowing what he was doing.

"Yeah, Tony," McGee glanced down at him, cell in hand, "They used the _good side_ picture don't worry."

"What time is it?" Tony asked as he started to sit up.

"Agent DiNozzo," the doctor patted him on the arm, "you just woke up. You shouldn't exert yourself yet. Just rest."

"What time is it?" Tony asked again as he looked around for a clock but found none.

"It's 8:14pm, Tony," McGee answered, "And do what the doctor says or Gibbs will give you hell."

"8:14?" Tony repeated, "It's been seventeen hours?" he looked around wondering if Ziva was disguised as a nurse or something; she must be losing it.

McGee stopped in his tracks and turned back to Tony then glanced at the doctor.

"Agent DiNozzo, you have been in a coma," the doctor explained calmly, "your chest injury is healing nicely, is practically healed, but your concussion caused enough brain swelling to trigger the coma."

"How long have I been out?" Tony stared at the doctor.

"We can get to the details later," the doctor continued, "let me perform my examinations and then you can rest for the rest of the evening."

"How long have I been out?" Tony practically growled as he sat up fully, itching to get out of the damn bed.

"Today is day 15, Tony," McGee answered with a sympathetic nod. "Everyone has been worried to death. Abby brought GSM magazines, Ducky brought pizza...which he ate, and I brought your Kill Bill mug thinking you'd wake up just to snatch it back." McGee waved the mug at Tony before putting it down again, "Bishop brought flowers and chocolate and has been a wreck about all of this-"

"Who else has been by?" Tony ran his hand over his face. His only thought, only concern was getting back to Ziva. He took a quick tally of his body and his chest felt sore but fine. He had a raging headache but nothing more; even if there had been he knew it wouldn't stop him from getting out of this bed and going to her.

"We all have," McGee continued, "someone has been with you at all times. I think the nursing staff was just about to revolt on us."

"The nurses were in the middle of changing your IV and catheter connections when you started to wake up," the doctor informed him, "so I told them not to replace the catheter. Lucky man to not have to be aware of that particular discomfort," he smiled. "It's too soon for you to be running around but we can start you slow with assisted walks to the bathroom and-"

"Where is my stuff?" Tony interrupted.

"Agent McGee if you could give me some time with Agent DiNozzo?" the doctor glanced at McGee.

"I'm fine," Tony swung his legs off the bed, "I need my stuff not you poking at me," he spat.

"Hey, Tony," McGee went to the closet and took out a black bag, "I grabbed your go bag from the office. The stuff you were wearing was a total loss. So no need to get upset, ok? The doctor needs to do his thing."

"Where are my phones?" Tony insisted as he reached for the bag.

"Phones?" McGee repeated. "I only retrieved one phone from the emergency room. I didn't know you had another. I'm sorry, Tony but it's probably lost now."

"Agent DiNozzo!" The doctor startled Tony, "get back in bed. You just woke up from a coma. We don't need you falling right now."

"Listen," Tony growled at the doctor, "I will sign whatever you want me to sign but I am done with this hospital. I have had 15 days of _rest_ apparently. That's enough."

"Tony," McGee shoved the bag back into the small closet, "take it easy. You can't leave now. Let the doctor do what he has to do. Everything is under control. We got the guy who shot you."

"I need to get home," Tony took a deep breath, tried to steady his growing anger.

The doctor turned to McGee, "I don't know where he is getting this fortitude but I'm worried it is a side effect of his injury."

"I am right here, doc," Tony stood on unsteady legs, "and I am perfectly clear headed."

Both the doctor and McGee rushed to Tony and forced him to sit on the bed again, "Calm yourself, Agent DiNozzo, or I'll have to sedate you."

"Fine," Tony lifted his hands in a surrendering gesture, "fine, fine, fine. But I don't want to be poked and prodded now. Give me a few moments, would you, doc?"

The doctor gave him a quick nod, "Don't let him get up," he pointed to McGee before he left the room.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Tony?" McGee stared at him, "what is so urgent that the minute after you wake up from a coma you have to do?"

"Has anybody come to you, Tim?" Tony asked, "has anybody asked for your help?"

"Tony," McGee shook his head, "what is this about? If it's about your dad, we have been in contact with him. He's is Dubai and Gibbs assured him that if-"

"No, not him," Tony fisted his hand, "Tim, I need your help."

Tony hesitated as he looked up at McGee. He knew Ziva wouldn't like him betraying this secret but 15 days? She had to be going out of her mind. What if she was too afraid to leave the apartment; was there even food for 15 days? Her only source of information would be the news or the internet. Or worse, what if she contacted Kort or they came for her? He needed someone to help him get home right now!

"What is it?" McGee looked at him with that pitiful look he gave stray cats.

Tony swallowed, "close the door."

McGee went and shut the room door as Tony staggered to the closet and retrieved his go bag. McGee rushed to him and led him back to the bed, "Tony, what is wrong with you? You need at least a few more days here. Why are you-"

"I have to get home," Tony set the bag down on the bed and sat on the edge of the mattress, "she has been alone too long."

"She?" McGee repeated confused. "Who is she?"

Tony stared at him for a moment, "Ziva."

McGee blinked and glanced at him like he'd had four heads and a bongo drum for a hat. "Tony, Ziva is not here. She...she left almost a year ago. I think I should get the doctor..."

"Tim," Tony stopped McGee from turning away, "I'm not crazy. Several weeks ago I came into some information that led me to Ziva. She hasn't been wondering the world looking for inner Zen. She's been working. Working on a puzzle Eli left her and for right now no one can know she is around. Let's just say if it gets out that she is alive and with me bad things...really bad things could happen. I've been keeping her a secret and she hasn't stepped foot outside the apartment since I brought her home."

"Ziva?" McGee stated in shock, "has been with you?"

"Tim," Tony took a breath, "I love her."

"I know, Tony," McGee nodded, "we all know. But-"

"I need to get back to her now," Tony stood and opened his bag, "Please, help me get home?"

"Tony, you just woke up less than an hour ago from a 15 day coma," McGee shook his head, "stay here. Let me go. She knows she can trust me. Let me do this, ok?"

"I want to," Tony gave a quick nod, "I know she trusts you and I do too but...I need to see her. I need to know she is ok and I'll be much better when I see her and ...and hold her. Please, help me get home?"

"This is crazy, Tony," McGee shot him a stern look, hesitated as he looked him over, "but...ok," he agreed, clear concern on his face.

"Thank you," Tony squeezed McGee's arm than started to dress.

McGee left Tony's room first and went to talk with the nurses, distracting them long enough for Tony to slip out of his room and wait for McGee by the elevators. It didn't take long to get to McGee's car and while Tony wasn't feeling a hundred percent; he also wasn't feeling as bad as the doctor indicated he should feel. Maybe it was 15 days of non-stop sleep; it allowed his chest wound to heal after all, or maybe...no definitely it was knowing he'd soon have Ziva in his arms again. That gave him all the energy he needed; but was she going to be mad as hell at him.

"So," McGee started as he drove them away from the hospital, "exactly how long has Ziva been with you?"

"Remember the night I cancelled our Zombie Kill tournament to go out with an old frat buddy?" Tony smiled.

"That was," McGee was silent for a long moment, "almost two months ago now."

"Well to be fair," Tony glanced at the passing cars, "the last 15 days I haven't been with her. I'd like these 15 days back." He recalled the night he was shot and clenched his jaw, "Bishop didn't clear the room properly and lunged towards an armed suspect without drawing her gun first. She's not ready for our team," he stated plainly.

"I know," McGee agreed, "but Gibbs wants to give her another chance. I don't know why."

"It doesn't matter now," Tony ran a hand through his hair, "see if you can make that light," he said with a smile.

Before long McGee parked next to Tony's car in his extra parking slot in the buildings garage and they made their way up to Tony's apartment.

"Let me go in first, Tim," Tony smiled as he took the keys McGee offered him from a white plastic bag that held his cell and wallet.

"Ok," McGee agreed, "but I want to see her. Don't hog her completely," he added with a grin.

Tony opened the door and found the apartment dark. He swung it wide and let McGee follow him, afraid Ziva had left. As he stepped in he saw the sofa back in its original position, not directly in front of the TV like they had moved it weeks ago.

"Ziva?" He called out and started searching the apartment.

It was eerie. There was no sign of her in the dark rooms. The kitchen was clean except for one lone glass in the sink. He left the kitchen and rushed back to the bedroom and what greeted him stunned him.

His old bed, the twin, was back in place. No new bed with the blue headboard or fluffy white rug. No T-shirt lying on a corner of the bed. He went into the bathroom and everything was in place. The bath beads sat half full instead of almost empty. Tony reached up and opened the top cabinet above the linen closet but it just held his extra comforter.

He could find absolutely no sign that Ziva was here or had ever been here.

"McGee?" Tony turned to him, his breath caught in his throat, "Where is she? What happened?"

* * *

**I know these are the tough chapters.. but do take the ride with me :)**

**Note: I am sure I had Tony recover from his coma entirely too quickly. I made mention in the chapter that Tony heard voices all day. I am indicating that he was in the process of waking from the coma for most of the day and by the time he did he was able to regain his faculties fairly quickly. I did read up on short term comas and many people who have no physical limitations when they wake are fully mobile shortly after they wake but left confused and disorientated. They also usually suffer from short term memory loss; particularly of the incident that lead to their injury. However, there are a few cases that had full recollection of events and this is what I gave Tony. **

**Just to be clear; Tony's chest injury caused no permanent damage and has been healing well in the last 15 days. The second bullet grazed his head and he is missing some hair above his right ear but he doesn't know that yet; nor does he care at the moment. More soon.**

**Thank you for the feedback! **


	10. Chapter 10

They wanted him to believe she wasn't real. That he hadn't found her on the docks or brought her home to hide her, held her in his arms and made vows to her.

They told him it was a coma dream.

But McGee had acknowledged that Trent Kort had been in the building to speak with Vance that day. That Tony had indeed told McGee he was going out with a frat buddy. If this had all been a dream then why? Why would some things be actually verifiable?

He'd refused to return to the hospital and they brought Ducky over to treat him at home. There was nothing to treat except that they all thought he'd lost his mind. At least they were being discreet at his request and not broadcasting that he believed Ziva to be alive and in DC. Except... Ducky had wanted other assistance and they called in Rachel Cranston.

Rachel sat in front of him now in his living room. They hadn't left him alone for a minute since he'd stepped foot back in his apartment. If it wasn't McGee it was Gibbs or Ducky staying the night with him and during the day this _therapy_ with Cranston.

For the last five days, every moment Tony wasn't sleeping or forced to sleep because Ducky had mickey'd him; he searched the apartment for some clue that what he remembered was real but had found nothing. No pasta remnants, no Ziva hair clogging the shower drain, nothing, even his T-shirts smelled like laundry detergent instead of her. What was happening?

It had all become.. confusing. To the point where Tony was questioning his own sanity. He begged McGee to please find Kort and McGee had agreed but hadn't had any luck so far; or so he said. Tony wasn't sure what they were actually doing or what they pretended to do now that his team thought him ready to be locked up with Nicholson's _Shinning_ persona in a padded cell with no windows.

"Tony," Rachel leaned forward in the chair across from him. Something about her tone reminded him of Kate and how she used to talk down to him like he was a five year old. He didn't like it. "Many people experience vivid dreams in coma. It is a recognized fact."

"Do they come up with elaborate spy stories?" Tony countered.

"There have been many elaborate stories," Rachel nodded, "you fit Ziva back into your life and used real events to weave your story together. It is not unheard of. The dreams represent an idealized life and it is clear that you want Ziva back in your life but she isn't and hasn't been here. It was a dream, Tony."

"Or at least you all want me to think it was," Tony stood and went to stand by the window. "But it was too real to be a dream."

"That last day you spent with Ziva, in Israel," Rachel continued, "did you make plans with her to reunite? To keep in touch?"

Tony turned and looked at Rachel, his stare hard, "No. She simply said she needed space and needed me to leave her behind. I want to think there was an unspoken understanding but...knowing Ziva the way I do, she didn't want to say anything. She wanted me to be able to move on if the opportunity arose. But she was lying, she pushed me away because of what Eli left behind-"

"No, Tony," Rachel stood and took a step towards him, "that is part of your dream. The real Ziva let you go. She needed...needs time to understand herself and it is a very adult recognition. I think the steps she took are brave. Her life has not been easy and she is trying to sort herself out. And she doesn't want to hold you back from finding a happiness that is eluding her."

"Can you please stop," Tony asked her, "I'm tired now and I just don't want to talk about this anymore today."

"Tony, I'm trying to help you," Rachel stated, "the sooner you accept that your recollections of Ziva in the past couple of months were all a vivid dream the sooner your mind will start to heal."

What about his heart? Tony thought. That would never heal without her.

"I'm going to lie down..." Tony started to say just as the apartment door opened to reveal Gibbs, Bishop and McGee.

He turned to them as they streamed in and shut the door behind them. Gibbs stepped up to Tony with his usual glum expression but what suddenly worried him, caused a pit in his stomach the size of Toledo was McGee's expression.

"What?" Tony demanded.

"Trent Kort was killed on assignment," Gibbs stated bluntly. "We don't know the details."

It took a moment for Tony to process the information. Kort, dead? "When did he die?" he asked.

"Don't know," Gibbs answered. "There is something else, Tony-"

"Gibbs!" McGee yelled and moved between Gibbs and Tony, facing Gibbs, "Not now, not like this," he said forcefully.

"Tim," Gibbs started, "he has to know."

"Know what? What else is there?" Tony tensed, looked between McGee and Gibbs as the pit churned in his stomach.

Before Gibbs could open his mouth Tony startled and stepped back as McGee pushed Gibbs away from Tony.

"I said not like this!" McGee ordered Gibbs. McGee's face was red as he stood his ground in front of Gibbs. He then turned back to Tony and took a breath, "I need to talk to you...in private."

Tony took an unsteady breath then shot McGee a quick nod and went to the bedroom with McGee following.

McGee closed the bedroom door and turned to Tony, the anger that covered his face barely under control.

"What did you find out, Tim?" Tony swallowed hard.

"I did more than look for Kort," McGee started, his eyes glassy, "I looked for Ziva. I thought if I could find her and tell her what was happening with you she'd come back...she'd-"

"What did you find?" Tony tried to brace himself.

"Mossad reported that she died," McGee took a ragged breath, "that she was killed in a bomb attack while traveling through the West Bank. Orli thought we knew. Ziva's status was reported to the State Department and her remains were buried alongside her father's in Israel. Orli asked state to relay the information to us back in March but they never did."

Tony sank down on the edge of his bed, his breathing erratic, labored. Then he took one long breath and calmed, "Tim, it was a lie. It had to be. You know how this stuff works. If most believed Ziva dead, if there were official reports than she had the freedom to move about without impediment. I am telling you the truth...she was here with me."

McGee crouched in front of Tony, "I want to believe you, Tony. I want to believe we can find her like we found her in Somalia or how you found her in Israel. I want to believe," McGee continued as tears edged his eyes, "she is out there massacring the English language and taking bad guys down with a paperclip. But what if she's not?"

Tony sank his head into his hands, "I'm confused, Tim. What does Gibbs-"

"Gibbs is a son of a ... He has shut down more than I have ever seen," McGee commented. "Nothing affects him anymore except protecting Bishop."

"You're right," Tony rose his head, "it doesn't matter what he thinks anymore. Something broke with this team a long time ago."

"Yeah," McGee nodded, "sometime in October of last year."

"If this was all a dream," Tony said as his heart broke, as the air was being sucked out of the room, "and Ziva is really gone...was never here... I need to say goodbye."

McGee straightened then sat by Tony on the side of the bed, "You're not talking about saying goodbye to Ziva are you?"

After a moment passed between them, Tony glanced at McGee and gave him a nod, "No, I'm not. I need to say goodbye to my best Probie."

"What are you going to do?" McGee asked pointedly.

"Go to Israel and stay there like I should have last year," Tony answered. "At least it's closer to her in some way."

"You know I just might join you in the Middle East," McGee offered, "I mean, Delilah is in Dubai. It's not a terribly long trip to Israel. We could hang out over there in the desert heat."

Tony patted McGee on the arm then stood, "Am I accepting that she is gone then? That this was all a coma induced dream and she really," his voice cracked, "died in the West Bank in March?"

"Are you?" McGee queried.

"All the evidence points in that direction...but" Tony could feel his heart shattering. If he accepted what McGee told him as fact than what use was there in anything anymore? Yet, something inside of him couldn't accept it, couldn't believe that all he remembered was a lie.. a fantasy, a dream. No, she was in his arms, damnit! She was here but why couldn't he find any evidence?!

"We've lived through crazier things?" McGee added.

Tony stared over at McGee, "We have haven't we?"

"I know that look," McGee stood, "what are you thinking?"

"I've been looking for evidence that Ziva stayed in this apartment with me," Tony stated, "but we both know when she cleans a place..."

"She can be just like Abby," McGee interjected, "and leave no forensic evidence."

"But she'd leave..." Tony started.

"A clue," McGee finished.

"I've been looking at this all wrong," Tony snapped his fingers, "but how do I get the pity squad out there out of my apartment so we can check it out?"

"I'll get them out but," McGee looked around, "Let's start right here."

Tony nodded and glanced around then his eye caught the books on his dresser, "I don't...I don't keep Deep Six here normally," he noticed.

McGee grabbed the book and started flipping through it looking for a note but nothing fell out. Tony took the book from him and noticed a few pages had highlighted words. "Grab that pad and pen, probie," Tony pointed to his nightstand.

McGee grabbed the pad and pen and returned to Tony's side.

"Big toe," Tony looked at McGee and read one of the highlighted words with a shrug.

"Big toe?" McGee repeated and wrote it down.

"Case, body" Tony nodded and searched through the book, his excitement growing with each page, "found, jerky, serial killer, deep six. That's all I see."

"Big toe?" Tony muttered, "jerky, serial killer? We've arrested a fair number of serial killers. Come on, Ziva, you couldn't have made this easier?"

"Ok, Ok," McGee tapped the pen on the pad, "Deep Six. What could she mean? That case with the copy cat killer? Was he a serial killer though?"

"No!" Tony shot McGee a huge smile, "Jerky, that guy...that guy who was found-"

"In the chimney! When you guys were torturing me after reading Deep Six!" McGee finished Tony's thought with triumph.

Tony shot over to the fireplace in his room, practically threw the grate aside and glanced up the chimney. McGee hit the flashlight on his cell and handed it to Tony who shone the light up the dark interior. And there it was, hanging on a string from the flue, a key. Tony grabbed it and quickly realized it was the key to his storage unit in the basement of this building.

Tony clutched the key tightly in his hand and had to take a breath. Relief flooded through him...this was proof. Ok, enough of that he had to get to her. Tony stood up and started for the door but McGee stopped him.

"Got soot on your face and hands," McGee observed. "You want to tell them what you found?"

Tony glanced at McGee then shook his head, "No, I don't. I don't trust Bishop or Cranston really and Gibbs.. well, I should have pushed him aside long ago. When he stopped caring about Ziva."

"I don't know if we are being fair to him or not, Tony," McGee glanced at the door, "but he doesn't give us much to work with."

"It's not the time to clue him in," Tony went and washed his hands and face then returned with key in hand.

"Let's go," McGee opened the bedroom door and stepped out with Tony.

Rachel walked over to them, "Agent Gibbs filled me in. Tony, are you all right? I think we should talk about this."

"Actually," Tony shot her his most tortured look, "I just need some fresh air."

"I'm not sure that is a good idea right now, Tony," Rachel added.

"I'm going with him," McGee explained, "we'll be fine. I think the air and a good walk will do him some good."

"I can come too," Bishop offered.

"I'd rather it just be McGee and me if you don't mind," Tony took a few steps towards the front door. "We spent the most time with Ziva these last years. McGee knows how I feel."

"Tony," Gibbs moved towards him.

"Just McGee right now, Gibbs," Tony waved him away, "you guys can go home. I'll be fine. McGee can stay over tonight and we can...we can remember."

Tony turned away, opened the apartment door and stepped into the hall. McGee said nothing to the group, joined him and closed the door behind them.

Without another word the two made it to the elevator and hit the call button.

"It is taking all my will power not to run down the stairs," Tony commented quietly.

"I know but we don't know who is watching," McGee glanced over and saw the apartment door open slightly and Rachel peek out. Gratefully the elevator arrived and they stepped inside before she could walk over to them.

They stopped at the lobby then proceeded to the basement level. After making sure no one was around Tony led McGee down the long hall that led to the storage units. He knew there were no surveillance cameras in this part of the building or in the laundry room down the other corridor.

They soon arrived at storage unit 12F and Tony slipped in the key and started to open the door but it was yanked back and there she was...

"Ziva!" Tony caught her in his arms as she hurled herself into his embrace.

* * *

**Note: Ok, ok, ok! LOL.. I was going to torture you guys a bit more but then I decided to reveal Ziva. We start off with explanations in the next chapter so don't worry I'll explain how she did it. I absolutely adore you guys! I LOVED your theories of what was going to happen! That was fun to read! There is still more left to the tale! Hugs!**


	11. Chapter 11

"Tony," Ziva breathed before she pulled back from the embrace. She brought both hands up to touch his face, "are you all right? I have been trying to get to you since you were shot, oh God," she touched her cheek to his and whispered, "I was so scared I would not see you again."

Tony cupped her head and brought her back so he could see her face, stared at her for long moments before pulling her close again, embracing her like a lifeline, kissing her neck and feeling her pressed into him.

Ziva rested her head on his shoulder as they just held each other then Tony remembered they weren't alone and glanced up at McGee.

"Don't mind me," McGee grinned wide as he stood in the doorway, "I've had a front row seat to the mating rituals between you two for eight years. Nice to see it came to something."

Ziva pulled back from Tony, pecked him on the lips then turned and went to hug McGee, "Tim, it is so good to see you," the sincerity in her voice was unmistakable.

McGee and Ziva hugged and Tony caught the mist in Tim's eyes. "I missed you, Ziva," McGee said quietly.

"Has Tony explained?" She asked as she wiped a tear from her check.

"Some," McGee answered, "but I'm missing some big details."

"But first," Tony slipped his hand around her waist, "why the gaslight? Why did you erase yourself from the apartment? I thought I was losing my mind."

"Tony," Ziva shook her head, "I did not know what would happen. When I heard you had been shot I made my way to the hospital. I had to stay far back so that no one would see me but eventually I found out the details of your condition. I did not know if someone would come to your apartment looking for clothes or what," she brushed her hand in his hair, over his right ear, "I see that bullet took some hair," she reached up and kissed the spot.

"I'm fine, my ninja," Tony kissed her, caressed her cheek.

"I decided to leave your place but I wanted to stay nearby," Ziva continued, "when I found the store room key I came down to check it out and found your old bed just in the hall outside. The guys you gave it to had not taken it away yet so I bought it from them. They helped me put it back and move the new one down here," she indicated the queen bed she had obviously been sleeping on all this time.

"Why didn't they report you to building management?" McGee asked.

"I told them I was a new maid from Ecuador and that I did not have a place to stay," Ziva looked to McGee, "Apparently, others have stayed in these storage units in the past...workers. So they helped me out."

"Nice to know a million languages," McGee grinned then heard something in the hall. He stepped into the unit and closed the door behind him.

"How long have you been down here?" Tony looked into her eyes, the only illumination in the unit was his old, battered crank lantern.

"I managed this a couple of days after you were shot," Ziva sighed. "I was going crazy. I did not know you were back in the building until a full day after you left the hospital. Tony, you were never alone as far as I could tell. I could not get to you directly."

"Yeah," McGee interjected, "we were all worried. He told us...well me at first about you being here."

Ziva snapped her head back to Tony, "Is it known? That I am alive?"

"No, no," Tony assured. "They all thought I had _actually_ lost my mind. They told me you were a dream I had in coma," he held her just a little tighter.

Ziva blinked.

"And we couldn't find any evidence you were ever in the apartment," McGee added, "so, it made sense Tony had a dream he thought was real."

"I am not a dream," Ziva looked up at Tony, "but what do people think? If-"

"Don't worry," Tony kissed her temple, "everyone thinks you died. In fact, McGee uncovered a report that you were killed in the West Bank."

"Good," Ziva nodded, "that was a CIA planted story. I am glad it made the rounds."

"I need to get you out of here," Tony glanced around the unit barely large enough for the bed to lie flat and the three of them to stand inside. He turned to McGee, "We have to get them out of my place. I think we can for tonight but we have to stop the pop ins."

"Tony," Ziva touched his arm, "I do not think it is safe for me to stay in the apartment with you any longer. I stayed here so that I could get to you at some point, hoped you would find the clue I left but now...I need to leave, Tony."

"No!" Tony snapped, "I am not going to be apart from you for another minute."

"We're going to need a few days at least," McGee said as he looked between them, "I can find a safe house for you two. But we need a cover story for Tony's absence."

"Trip to Israel?" Tony suggested, "I was going to go," he said as he held onto Ziva.

"Tony," Ziva bit her lip, "if you come with me, you are going to fall off the griddle no grid," she corrected herself, "you will worry too many people."

Tony stood in front of her, held her arms and stared into her eyes, "I can't be apart again. I can't do it. We go together."

Ziva gave him a nod then looked at McGee. She explained all the details of Eli's journal and the situation with the Kazmi information.

"At the moment, I do not know what else I can do except play dead as Tony says," Ziva concluded.

"Thing is," McGee stepped up next to them "we can find a safe house and you and Tony can go off grid but for how long? We don't know what kind of progress CIA is making."

"I do not believe they are making much progress, McGee," Ziva stated. "I spent all these months hunting down anyone and everyone affiliated with Kazmi's plan and have acquired only the barest of information. And I had a better vantage point than the CIA has; that is why we kept our distance unless absolutely necessary."

"That means," Tony interjected, "that the only way to get our lives back is to piece everything together ourselves. Otherwise, we have to go to ground for the rest of our lives."

"This is why I did not want you involved," Ziva's voice was full of regret, "why I lied to you."

"Hey," McGee looked at Ziva, "that's what we do. We're the good guys, remember?"

Ziva smiled at Tim, "I remember. But you two have been here long enough. You should return to the others upstairs. I saw Gibbs arrive with you McGee and Dr. Cranston is still upstairs, yes? There is a surveillance hub behind the storage rooms with an extra monitor. I paired my cell to the feed," she indicated the phone atop the bed, "you taught me well, McGee."

McGee smiled proudly, "She's right we should-"

"No," Tony was not budging, "I am not leaving her in this box one more night. Not one more night."

"Tony," Ziva rested her hand on his chest, "I cannot go upstairs with you. It is simply too dangerous right now. I will be fine here...I have been. This is just until we can figure something else out."

"No," Tony was firm.

"If we don't go back upstairs," McGee started, "Gibbs will hunt us down and that means Bishop and likely Cranston will follow."

"Gibbs," Tony clenched his jaw then glanced at Ziva. He didn't want to tell Ziva that Gibbs had changed that he had forgotten about her and _moved on_. He didn't want to hurt her. But he also didn't want Gibbs interfering. "I'll talk to him. I'll tell him I'm taking leave from NCIS and heading out on my own spiritual trip. He'll buy that. Then once they are gone," he turned to Ziva, "you can come upstairs."

"I do not know, Tony," Ziva shook her head, "I think that may be too risky."

"I think she's right," McGee agreed, "how about I take her home with me?"

"Guys," Ziva touched them both on the arms, "I am fine here, really. We've stayed in worse places than this."

"I don't want to be away from you," Tony drew her back into his embrace.

"I am in the same building, Tony," Ziva kissed the underside of his jaw, "we will figure something out soon."

"We should get back up," McGee said, "they are going to start a search party soon."

"Give us a few, Tim?" Tony asked.

McGee grinned and stepped just outside the storage unit.

"I thought I had completely gone bonkers, Ziva," Tony confessed to her. "Between the shooting, and the apartment being devoid of you and everyone telling me I was crazy-"

"You are not," Ziva kissed him softly, ran her hand along his neck, "You saved me, remember?"

"I don't want you staying here any longer," Tony shook his head, "I need you with me."

"Soon, mon petit pois, soon," she pecked his lips, "go. I will be here."

Tony kissed her again then stepped out and her insistence and the door closed between them. He turned to McGee, "She is in there, right?"

"Yes," he heard both Ziva through the door and McGee intone.

"Just checking," Tony half-laughed before he and McGee took the elevator ride back upstairs.

When they arrived at the apartment, Gibbs, Cranston and now Ducky cluttered his living room.

"Anthony, my boy," Ducky started as he rose and came to greet him in the foyer, "I am so sorry."

"Thank you, Ducky," Tony nodded.

"I think we should have a memorial service," Ducky suggested, "so that we may all say a proper goodbye to Ziva."

"I can't think of that now," Tony moved further into the living room, McGee behind him. "Gibbs, I'm going to file papers in the morning and take an extended leave. I have plenty of time if my last compt time report was any indication."

"DiNozzo," Gibbs stepped closer, "work is what is going to get you through this. You need to move on."

A flash of anger swept through Tony like wildfire through dry brush, "I am not interested in _moving on_ right now. I don't forget people existed in my life! I don't just move on without regard to what happened to them! So why don't you take your new protégé and get back to work, Gibbs. I have more important things to deal with!"

"Tony," Rachel touched his arm and he yanked it away, "I know this is difficult but-"

"No offense, doc," Tony snapped his head in her direction, "but get the hell out of my house!"

Surveying the room, Tony stepped aside to give everyone a clear path out the door, "Thank you for your concern but I need to handle things my own way. I'll be leaving for awhile. I'll be in touch when I am ready to be in touch. Good night."

Everyone started to file out seemingly understanding Tony needed his space. McGee stayed close to Tony leaned in and whispered, "Pick up a few things from my desk?"

"Will do," McGee agreed, "I'll even file your paperwork."

Tony smiled at McGee then turned back to Gibbs who was the last to head for the door.

"Sometimes moving on," Gibbs said, "is the only way to survive, Tony," he offered a quick nod and left the apartment.

* * *

**You guys are AWESOME! The feedback has been great! I am actually pretty happy I had you all going with the 'dream' bit for awhile. I really was going to keep that going for a couple of chapters but I saw how everyone was suffering and decided to end the suffering quick. There was a moment when I was really considering making it all a dream and then having McGee find Ziva and bring her home for Tony - which would have been more of a character piece. But the Kazmi plot made so much sense to me that I have decided to make that a real thing. Sometimes things just happen as you are writing and it takes you in that direction. I'm writing these chapters fairly fast so please forgive any boo boos. And I'm sorry I'm not fleshing them out beyond the dialogue that much but I think the dialogue is telling a good portion of the tale on it's own. **

**The next update won't be as fast as these last couple have been but I promise not to keep you guys waiting too long.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

He felt like he'd been jumping out of his skin; ants in his pants? Or as Ziva might say, scorpions. _That would really be a bad situation_. Tony tried to calm himself but thinking of what Ziva might say didn't actually help. He was proud he'd managed to wait an entire half hour after McGee and the pity squad left his place.

He'd had enough of not being near her, of not being sure she was really here, with him. These last days since he'd awoken had been among the hardest of his life. They'd all been so certain that he'd had a dream, that the shooting and coma had his mind inventing Ziva. For a short while he'd almost..._almost_ been convinced that they were right and it had all been an elaborate illusion. But no, he knew, he knew he'd found her, that she'd been in his arms...he could never forget that. It was a good thing because McGee telling him that she'd died in the West Bank would have ended him otherwise.

He hoped no one would decide to double back and annoy him tonight. But even if they did they wouldn't find him upstairs. He emerged from the elevator in the basement carrying a black duffel and made his way to his storage unit.

He heard someone in the laundry room but managed to slip down the hall without being noticed and slipped the key into 12F's lock. He opened the door and whispered, "It's me." But no one was there. The bed was there, the crank lantern was lit but Ziva was missing. He turned to exit when she came up the hall.

"Where were you?" Tony peered at her.

"I was using the bathroom off the laundry room," she smiled and kissed him before pushing him into the unit and closing the door behind them.

"Oh," Tony pursed his lips, "I brought some food, wine and the car keys in case you just wanted to get out now?" He indicated the duffel.

Ziva smiled up at him, "I think we are safe for tonight here," she said before taking the duffel from him and setting it down on the floor. She turned back to him, looked up at him again, this time he realized she was studying him.

"What?"

"Are you all right?" Ziva asked as her fingers toyed with the stubble of hair growing over where the bullet grazed him. "Tony, I tried so hard to get to you. I managed to slip into your room one night when Ducky went to the cafeteria. But I could only stay a short while. I...I could not get you to wake up."

He saw the pain on her face, the fear she must have felt. She'd been all alone all this time and for one irrational moment he wanted to kick Bishop off the team, tear into her for being so stupid and forcing him to protect her; when the only woman he wanted to protect was right in front of him. But Bishop wasn't worth a second thought...barely a first.

Tony lowered his forehead to touch hers, "I had the wrong partner that night," he whispered then brought her head up and kissed her gently. The kissed morphed into something more, something deeper than he had intended but with Ziva he had no control left.

They parted breathless, needy, "Tony, you should be resting," Ziva managed as she attempted to take a step away from him.

He held her waist, unwilling to let her escape his embrace for a moment, "Healthy boy here," he commented as his grin turned wolfish. "And this time," he kissed her, "that is not my knee."

"No," she kissed his neck, "it certainly is not," Ziva ran eyes along his body as her hands moved up his chest and slipped his jacket from his shoulders.

Ziva consumed him, her every touch firing his need, her every kiss touching a part of him he'd never exposed to another, could never expose to anyone but her. Tony pulled her T-shirt off as they sank onto the bed. This woman drove him crazy in so many ways. Her beauty intoxicated him, her determination and fight worried him, and her passion had him losing all senses.

They made love, in the stuffy, cramped storage unit Tony never thought he'd use for anything more than old camping equipment. They joined, jockeyed for dominance and devoured each other as long pent up need simply could not be sated.

When they calmed, when a momentary respite in the storm that was their need for each other arrived; they held one another. Tony knew, completely understood, he could never be parted from her again. Once Pandora's box had been opened on their true feelings there would be no quelling the fire between them.

He held her, cradled her against his chest as his fingers ran up and down her smooth back. The dim light from the lantern allowing him to enjoy her beauty. "Dime for your thoughts?" he asked.

Ziva snapped her eyes in his direction and raised an eyebrow, "Tony, I may have been out of the country for the better part of a year but even I remember that thoughts are not so expensive. I believe a penny is the going rate, yes?"

"True," Tony agreed, "but your thoughts looked particularly expensive so I upped the rate. Why are you complaining? That's more boot money for you," he ran his toes over her foot and kissed her neck.

Ziva chuckled and turned more fully into Tony, "I am wondering if I should cut and dye my hair and-"

"Cut your hair?" Tony repeated, stunned. "Umm," he wasn't sure what to say but he really didn't want her to cut her hair, that luscious mass of curls that framed her face so perfectly.

"I take it you do not approve of me going punk?" Ziva grinned, "Because I was thinking short, spikey and bright red."

"Stop teasing the recent mental patient, will you?" Tony shook his head realizing she was nowhere near serious ville.

With a short chuckle, Ziva touched his face and lost the smile, "I was wondering what happened next. In a short while, a few weeks perhaps, Gibbs will insist you return. I cannot stay with you without endangering everything."

"Why not?" Tony demanded, "we managed to keep everything secret until I was shot-"

"But you were shot," Ziva sat up, turned to look at Tony, "and I could not get to you. If something else happens we cannot admit that we are together...that I am even alive."

"Then we need to change that," Tony sat up as well, heard the sadness, fear and regret mixed in Ziva's tone. "Who better than us to figure this Kazmi thing out?"

"Tony," Ziva shook her head, "I have been working with the entire resources of the CIA. I-"

"They aren't us, ninja," Tony took hold of her chin and tilted his head, "remember what we can do?"

"I remember," Ziva relented, "but I do not know where to start anymore."

"Then let's have a proper honeymoon," Tony kissed her softly, "not one locked up in my place or a ten by ten storage unit."

"A proper honeymoon, huh?" Ziva smiled.

"Yes," Tony nodded, "we'll rest, regroup and enjoy honeymoon activities before we concentrate on saving the world, ok?"

"Is that safe, Tony?" Ziva bit her lip, intertwined her fingers with his.

"We'll make it safe," he assured. "We just have to pick the right honeymoon spot."

* * *

**Shorter chapter.. sorry been a crazy week. So any honeymoon suggestions before I start writing the next chapter? :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey all! Sorry for the long wait; life interfered a bit and also I was debating a certain direction I was going to take in this story. I've chosen another way. Thanks to jdeasselin for your help! Hugs! **

**Also, I wish I could mention every single name in feedback but I fear it'd take up most of the chapter! LOL. But thank you so much! I am very happy you all are enjoying the story and I too miss Tiva very much. **

**This is a TIVA story in case anyone missed that too :) Ok on to the chapter...**

* * *

"Belize?" Tony pulled the waistband on Ziva's yet zipped black cargo pants and she stumbled back onto the bed.

"Tony," Ziva sat up straight on the edge of the bed.

"Bora Bora?" Tony asked excitedly.

Ziva merely tilted her head.

"Tahiti? Aruba? Come on, a private beach bungalow on a private beach?" Tony nodded to her.

Ziva shook her head.

"Ok, Bahamas, it's a short plane ride from here and I bet we could still find a private beach bungalow!" Tony tugged on her black shirt trying to slip it off.

"Tony," Ziva said in exasperation. "We cannot board a plane. While I do have a passport in another name it would be too risky. There are cameras everywhere at an airport, you know that. I cannot risk being spotted by some facial recognition program."

"But...but, how about Puerto Rico? I heard about this little nature preserve island called Isla Culebra. It would be you, me and the coral reef,"

"Yes, Tony," Ziva took hold of his hand so he'd stop trying to lift her shirt, "Puerto Rico it is."

"Really?" He asked shocked.

"Noooo," Ziva shook her head again. "It must be somewhere we can drive to in a car that is not your car."

"Fine," Tony relented with a smile knowing full well they couldn't board a plane now but teasing her was half the fun, "but one day I want to go to a private bungalow on a private beach."

"One day," Ziva kissed him softly then stood and finished zipping her pants and tying the drawstring.

"What's the name?" Tony looked up curiously at her.

"Name?" she asked.

"On your passport," Tony clarified.

"Oh, CIA got this one for me though before we leave DC I need to pick up a stash," Ziva said as she slipped on a boot.

"A stash?"

"Yes," Ziva took a seat on the edge of the bed again, "I have cash and documents stashed in DC. Old habits, Tony."

"Ah," he nodded, "Ok but you still haven't told me the name on this passport?"

Ziva smiled before she glanced up at Tony, "Sophie Ranier. CIA cleared the name since she died so many years ago."

"You missed me," Tony grinned smugly.

He saw her 'caught' smile and she turned to him, "I did. I admit it."

"That was our first kiss, Sophie," Tony leaned into her.

"I know mon petit pois, I know," they kissed again matching the fervor of that first kiss between their undercover personas, Tony couldn't get enough of her, couldn't seem to quench his need for her no matter how close they were to each other.

When they parted Ziva punched his shoulder, "It should not have taken you so long to admit your feelings," she stated with a smile.

"I'm a slow learner," Tony went in for another soft kiss but Ziva was not having any more of this and stood.

"You need to get back upstairs," she ordered.

"But I like it here now," Tony looked around, "we have the bare necessities and we have," he tapped the mattress, "a big bed," he finished wolfishly.

"And it is late-morning," Ziva scolded, "someone could already be looking for you, Tony."

"I know," he stood and grabbed the black duffel and a brown rolling suitcase, "I'm just sick of walking away from you. You need to stay next to me," he said the last as he would voice any fact.

"I will as soon as we find a better hideout," she kissed his cheek and smacked his butt, "now go."

"That could be considered sexual harassment," Tony winked at her, "I like it."

Tony made his way upstairs with the duffel and the suitcase he snagged from the unit in hand. As he stepped off the elevator the one person he wasn't prepared to see was standing in front of his door.

Abby.

She'd obviously been crying and would likely burst into hysterics the moment he got near her but Tony had to remember; as far as she is concerned Ziva died in March and they just found out.

"Hi," he said as he reached her.

Abby flung herself into Tony's embrace and hugged him tightly, "I'm so sorry, Tony, I'm so sorry."

"I know Abby and thank you," he said as he pulled back and gave her a short nod. He turned, opened his door and gestured for her to go in. "I'm going to be taking a trip so don't expect to hear too much from me, Abs."

"Isn't it better if you stay? Near friends and all, Tony?" Abby asked as she eyed the suitcase and bag.

"I need time on my own," Tony wasn't sure how to handle Abby and truly hated his need to outright lie to her about something so hurtful as Ziva's pretend death. They'd dealt with her death once before and it wasn't pretty.

"But," Abby bit her lip and followed him into the living room as he set the larger suitcase on the sofa, "we should all be together now. I was thinking we'd plan a memorial service. Ducky made mention of one to me this morning and it would be a fitting closure. Don't you think, Tony?"

Tony rolled his shoulders, felt the tension creep up his neck, "Maybe when I come back. Right now I couldn't handle it, you understand, right Abby?"

Tony's front door opened and for a moment he held his breath worried Ziva had come up for something but no it was McGee. Relief loosened the tension at his shoulders as McGee stepped further into the apartment and went to Abby.

"Hey," Tim said before dropping a duffel of his own by the sofa.

"Hi McGee," Abby glanced at the duffel then looked back up at him, "I was just telling Tony that a better idea than his leaving town would be to hold a memorial service and stay near friends. Don't you agree?" she asked pointedly.

"Actually," McGee shook his head, "I don't. If Tony needs time to deal with this we as friends should give it to him. A service can wait."

Abby looked betrayed but then offered a nod.

"It's not that I don't appreciate the support," Tony said to Abby, "but I need to deal with this in my own way. I'll be fine, Abby and I'll be back at some point."

"Well how long is _some point_?" she asked.

"Hey Abby," McGee interrupted. "Let's give Tony some space, ok?"

"Thanks, Tim," Tony patted McGee on the arm, "Abby, it will be when it will be. You take care while I'm gone, ok?"

Abby nodded and offered Tony a hug before he left the room for the bedroom. Gratefully, he heard Tim escort Abby out with a promise of meeting up with her later to discuss things.

Tony started pulling clothes and shoes and walked them back to the living room to pack up, "Thanks again, Tim. That was awkward."

"I bet," McGee smiled. "I'll get them to postpone any service. Anyway, I brought some extra clothes for Ziva seeing as she didn't seem to have much. And I secured a cottage for you two in Vermont."

"Vermont, huh?" Tony considered the location, "It isn't Puerto Rico but it isn't bad. Sounds good, Tim, how'd you get it?"

"It belongs to a gamer buddy," Tim answered, "You remember the wedding I attended via the internet a few years back. He was in Spain saying his vows and you and Ziva were marveling at the dapper jacket I was wearing."

"More like seriously making fun of you," Tony snickered, "but yeah I remember that!"

"He has a cottage house in Vermont that's unoccupied. He's offered it to me many times but you know our schedule," Tim reached in his pocket and pulled out keys and a small notepad. "He's happy someone is going to get some use out of it. He hasn't been back in the states since the wedding followed by two kids."

"That'll keep a man in place," Tony grinned as he stuffed the suitcase on the sofa.

"Yeah," McGee agreed, "He called ahead and had it cleaned by a regular maid service he uses up there and asked them to stock the fridge and things."

"That wasn't necessary but really nice of him," Tony glanced at Tim.

"He's that kind of guy," McGee stated. "Here are the keys and address, directions, alarm codes and the maid service numbers, etc. Everything is paid for and he said to tell you that he appreciates someone keeping the place lived in. Don't worry about the money trust me he's loaded."

"Nice to have rich, friends, eh?" Tony wandered back to his bedroom for more stuff then returned to the living room, "Any news from CIA?"

"Not a chirp," McGee said.

"Ziva doesn't think Kort is dead," Tony straightened after packing up some shoes. "She told me that this morning. She thinks he is deep cover somewhere."

"Probably," McGee nodded, "I haven't found out anything new but I am processing all the info Ziva gave me and cross referencing."

"Careful," Tony warned, "Don't want to tip your hand to the wrong people."

"I'm searching under Navy Intel's markers just to be safe," Tim explained. "I don't want any hint that Ziva might have spoken to us much less is alive."

"What's Gibbs saying?" Tony nodded at his suitcase then looked up at McGee.

"Not much," McGee smirked. "I saw him briefly this morning before I took off. He didn't acknowledge much of anything. He's off with Bishop running down the last of those fake designer pirates."

"Yes, you get a dishonorable discharge?" Tony stated with exaggeration. "Why? For selling bogus Armani! Is there a greater crime?!"

McGee rolled his eyes but ended with a smile, "Haven't seen you this...this Tony in a long while."

"Haven't been this happy in a long while, McProbie," Tony grabbed the duffel McGee brought in and put it next to his suitcase on the sofa, "Any naughty lingerie for the Mrs.?"

"Mrs.?" McGee echoed.

"Well, soon to make it legal _once we can admit she is alive_, Mrs." Tony grinned.

"Finally!" McGee smiled broadly, "do I get to be best man?"

"Who else," Tony hit McGee on the arm, "who else."

* * *

"Really, not bad at all," Tony stated as he entered the lakeside cottage luggage in hand.

"It is lovely, Tony," Ziva smiled as she walked by Tony and set her tote bag down on one of the pastel yellow upholstered chairs that flanked the stone fireplace. She glanced around then headed towards the kitchen, which was opened to the main room. "Really lovely."

The cottage had a beautiful view of the lake from practically every window as it sat on a peninsula that pierced the lake proper. There was a bay window with a window seat off the kitchen that served as a breakfast nook with what looked like an antique wood table. As she peered out the bay window she saw the dock and a small boathouse to one side. She turned and decided to take a peek upstairs as Tony made a beeline for the rather large stainless steel fridge. Ziva grabbed her bag and Tony's suitcase and headed up.

"Hey," Tony called out, "I think it's in the honeymoon bylaws that the husband has to cart the luggage, him or a porter but I don't see a porter around," he said as he rushed up behind her and grabbed both bags.

Ziva smiled, shrugged and let him take the luggage as she proceeded upstairs and found the master bedroom. It was as charming as the rest of the cottage, more so, with a distressed white four poster bed centered in the room and pristine white linens. A rose-hued divan sat near a set of French doors leading to a balcony which held two lounge chairs and overlooked the lake. She opened the doors and took a step onto the balcony to admire the view.

"Gotta say," Tony said as he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, "McGee's friend has taste or at least his decorator did."

Ziva nodded and stayed quiet but settled back into Tony's embrace.

"Ok," Tony kissed her temple, "I know when something is on your mind, you could never hide that from me. What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, Tony," Ziva realized she has said that unconvincingly. "It is just…"

"What, Ninja?" Tony prodded.

"Clearly you told McGee I was alive," she said as she turned in his arms, "it was so good to see him. I had not realized how much I missed him," she cleared her throat feeling the emotion she was unused to welling up. "But I have to ask Tony, I mean…well…I half expected to see Gibbs at the storage unit door this morning. Did you tell him?"

"No," Tony answered firmly. "The fewer people know the safer we all are. I believe a certain Ninja told me that? Right?"

Ziva grinned up at him and gave him a small nod, "Yes, I believe she did."

"I thought it was best if we just kept things between us," Tony brushed her cheek with his fingers, "McGee…well, he is…he is McProbie, you know we can't do without McProbie."

Ziva stared into Tony's eyes, read them, and realized he was hiding something. When she heard the hitch in his voice as he talked about McGee she knew she had to push. "What happened, Tony? Be honest, please."

Tony sighed, "McGee helped me figure out you were downstairs and weren't actually a figment of some coma dream. He's been our truest friend, Ziva."

"Gibbs did not believe you then?" Ziva asked.

"No," Tony confirmed, "he thought I was wishful thinking."

"But Tony," Ziva rubbed his chest, gently ran her fingers over his now healed wound, "you cannot hold that against him. I felt there was something off when you had not mentioned Gibbs. He would be the first to figure out what we were-"

"Ziva," Tony interrupted, "Gibbs isn't the same as before. He…he has other priorities now. He thinks the team is…well…"

"What?" Ziva peered at Tony.

"Working," Tony continued, "he thinks the team is working. He…"

"Buried me," she finished and pulled back from Tony. "I understand. He had to, Tony," she said after a long moment. "He was right to."

Ziva startled as pent up emotion, anger, rose in Tony and he ground, "He had no right. He _moved on_ without a second to look back, without a moment to acknowledge how we all felt about you staying in Israel! It was like you'd died and every time you should have been mentioned, remembered the name died on his lips like you never existed! That hurt. He hired an NSA woman and put her at your desk without consulting me or McGee. He _trusted_ her in the blink of an eye when he'd put you…all of us through hell before we could prove our worth to him. He-"

"Tony!" Ziva grabbed his attention, "he had to do what he felt was right. His gut has always been infallible. I have never been good for you and he-"

"We said vows," Tony took hold of her arms, "vows we should have said years ago. Gibbs has nothing to do with what we feel nor does he have the right to have an opinion on anything between us."

"Tony," Ziva felt the tears edge her eyes, "he has been a father to us both; you know that. He is very important in our lives and his opinion is indeed worth something."

"Not this time," she'd never seen Tony so set. His tone left no room for argument. "He is different. I think he has questioned his own gut and left it to this new super NSA nerd to make the hard calls. Calls she is wholly unprepared for. I am seriously questioning Gibbs ability to continue to lead the team."

"Tony," Ziva was shocked at his words, "you cannot believe that. This is my fault. I left without a true explanation, without letting any of you know what was really going on. Gibbs was right to shut me out. Remembering me only hurt you and-"

"You cannot dishonor all the years we had as a team," Tony stated firmly.

Ziva turned and walked away from Tony, the small balcony not giving her enough space to put between her and Tony. "I did this. I hurt you not him."

Tony cornered her, moved his hands up her arms, "Baby, you did. But I know why now and it makes sense. When Kort came to me and told me…I was just grateful I'd get to see you again, hold you because you never, not for one moment, left my heart. And I know…I know McGemcity loves you like a sister and I felt he had my back when it came to you. Gibbs… changed. I didn't want this to hurt you, Ziva. I know how much you love him," his voice cracked, "but for now he is out of the loop."

Ziva nodded, kissed Tony, "I need a few moments. I am going to take a short walk. You should eat and rest, Tony. You are still only a few days out of the hospital."

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"I am fine," she reached up and kissed him again.

Tony nodded and gave her the space she needed. She made her way downstairs and outside and soon found a trail near the wooded area behind the cottage and started to walk.

Her mind raced. Tony was right, she did love Gibbs like a father and knowing he buried her hurt more than she could acknowledge even to herself. She wished so many things had been different but if they had would they have led her to Tony, to this _marriage_ between them? He was right, she had made vows to him and legal or not she did take them to heart. As much as she wanted to protect him from her own crazy circumstances, as must as she respected Gibbs and now knew he wanted Tony to bury her – because that was the only conclusion she could reach after all Tony told her. She had to live her life, hers and Tony's life. Perhaps one day Gibbs would forgive her, perhaps they could forgive each other but right now what mattered was the man inside that cottage.

Ziva turned on her heel and made her way back to the cottage, to Tony. As she was about to open the door she noticed a small sign tacked in the roof line above the door, it was easy to miss but it caught her eye. A tiny sign that read "Enchanted Cottage" and she smiled. It was ham-y or was that vegetable-y? She shrugged but she knew it would prove true.


	14. Chapter 14

"Ugh," Ziva muttered as she brushed her teeth. Her stomach had been doing flips that made her sick. That cheese Tony had insisted she try at the fair must have been bad but of course it didn't make him sick with his cast iron, well mostly, stomach.

"Ziva?" Tony called through the bathroom door, "you ok? Open up."

Ziva pulled open the door and shot Tony a quick nod, "I am fine. Just a small upset stomach."

"Really?" Tony said with a grin she didn't expect.

"What is that smile all about?" Ziva waved her hand in front of his face as she stepped away from the sink. "If this is some sort of prank it is not funny, Tony."

"No," he took her hand and led her through the doorway before taking a seat on the bed, "I am just wondering…"

Ziva peered down at him curiously as she stood between his legs, "Wondering what?"

"Well, Ziva, we have been on our honeymoon," Tony smiled wide, his eyes practically dancing, "and we have been engaged, quite often I might add, in pleasurable honeymoon activities for the last three weeks here in Vermont not to mention back in DC."

"Yes," Ziva tilted her head trying to figure out what Tony was getting at then she suddenly understood. Her heart sank a little seeing his excitement, an excitement that she hadn't been sure if this ever was to really occur she'd see from Tony; but now she knew and it warmed her heart.

Ziva touched Tony's face with both hands and leaned against him, "Tony, I am not pregnant. It was simply something I ate."

"How do you know?" Tony settled his hands on her hips and tugged her closer, "I mean we haven't used protection at all. There could be a little DiNozzo squirming around in there as we speak."

"I have an IUD, Tony," Ziva stated flatly. "So it is not possible."

"Oh," Tony clearly sounded disappointed. "Well…let's have it taken out, ok?" he asked with a nod.

"Tony," Ziva sighed, "I will but once this is all over."

"I don't want to wait that long, Ziva," Tony stood and held her close, "I want to have a baby with you. I want to be a parent with you. It's time. I'd rather not be so old that I can't play baseball with the little bugger."

"You are young, Tony," Ziva kissed him softly, "but right now…. It is simply not the right time. I cannot even admit to being alive much less pregnant. You will have to return to NCIS at some point and-"

"And I don't care about NCIS anymore," Tony kissed her temple, "I have been thinking, we could talk to CIA or we could just do it on our own. We could relocate and I could get a job on a local police detective unit or anything. I just want a family with you."

"Tony, you love NCIS and the team and-"

"The team isn't the same without you," Tony stared into her eyes, she could feel the love he felt for her, hear the longing in his voice, "maybe we could convince McGemcity to come with us?"

"I love you, Tony DiNozzo," Ziva kissed his lips, his neck then pulled back, "Let's take this one day at a time, ok?"

"Fine," Tony nodded, "but don't think I am giving up on having a baby with you anytime soon."

"Trust me, Tony," Ziva slid her hands up his chest, "once I get the IUD out I don't expect not to be pregnant with you around," she winked.

"Wanna practice some more?" Tony waggled his eyebrows at her.

"Later," Ziva kissed him then looked for her sandals, "I thought you wanted to go to town for more fishing supplies?"

"Yes," Tony raised his fist, "there is this trout in the pond that is mocking me!"

"I know," Ziva chuckled to herself as she slipped on the sandals, "but you still cannot shoot him. You must fight fair, Tony and use the fishing rod."

"I shall defeat the evil spawn of Jaws!" Tony announced as he followed Ziva out of the bedroom.

"He is not a shark, Tony," Ziva shook her head.

"He thinks like a shark," Tony assured, "if he was a few feet bigger I'd be more worried for your safety."

"My safety?" Ziva smiled, "Ok, thank you oh great protector of ex-Mossad officers and former Federal agents who have a wicked bedside manner," she said as she tugged on Tony's belt.

"I live to serve," he grinned as they reached the bottom of the steps and pulled her back into his arms. "To serve," he kissed her neck, "protect," he kissed her collarbone, "and serve some more," he kissed her lips, drew her into a deeper kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Come on, DiNozzo, you have fish to torment," Ziva said as she stepped back and grabbed the car keys from the front table.

"Ok, but how am I supposed to concentrate when you look like that?" Tony copped a feel of her bum as he moved up behind her.

Ziva glanced down at the white sundress she wore with the tan sandals and laughed, "That's right, you mostly saw me in pants not dresses."

"Especially," Tony moved around her and took in her outfit, "one so fetching. We should do more shopping up here in beautiful Vermont."

"You would have loved a blue dress I once wore undercover," Ziva teased, "it plunged all the way down my back."

"I'll have to save up and get you a replica made just so I can slip it off later," Tony responded in kind.

"That reminds me," Ziva opened the front door, "We are rich, Tony," she said as she walked out to her former mini cooper which McGee had bought back from his friend Terri for them. She'd given McGee twenty grand to take care of whatever he'd needed to from her DC stash and she knew Tony thought that was all she had but it wasn't.

"Excuse me, ninja?" Tony stopped in his tracks just outside the cottage.

"Every time I remembered to tell you I kept getting distracted by your lips," Ziva winked as she leaned back against the car, "Eli left me everything. Everything he had and everything he had inherited from our other family. It is about eighteen million in cash and another ten or twelve million in property plus the five million or so in diamonds that are stashed around the world. There is a Swiss bank account but I have not had time to verify the amount in it and there might be another bank account in New York but again I have not had time to go through all the papers."

Tony stared at her for a long moment, "Um, yeah, you're rich."

"We are rich, Tony," Ziva went back to him and slipped her hands up his arms, "what I have is yours too."

"Ziva," Tony's tone turned serious, "with those kind of resources we could vanish all on our own. Hell we could buy this place and live here, raise a family-"

"I know, Tony." Ziva nodded, "and if we cannot help the CIA any further then we will do whatever you want. But for now, we should be available in case-"

"In case they want to use you as bait and get you killed?" Tony bit. "I am not a fan of that plan."

"So how about today we plan on capturing your fish rival?" Ziva smiled as saw Tony visible soften. She knew he still wasn't convinced that waiting on the CIA was a good idea but for now it was the best she could do.

Tony agreed not to argue and they headed off to town. They bought a few things at the grocer and then Tony insisted she buy another couple of sundresses. Ziva stopped in the pharmacy and Tony went off to buy some large candy apples he'd seen in a bakery window and finally they ended up at Herman's Hardware and Bait and Tackle shop. It was an interesting shop that was mostly hardware but the back section had an array of fishing supplies. Ziva enjoyed Tony's enthusiasm for acquiring the right lure but decided to wander off and poke around the store when he got into a detailed discussion about the live bait.

Ziva spotted some cheery kitchen towels she decided to get for the cottage then went over to look at the kitchen utensil display by the front window as she heard Tony coming up behind her. She glanced over her shoulder and saw him with a big grin then turned back, her eye catching one of the store's patrons exiting and opening his car trunk to load his purchases. Ziva stopped and stared at the trunk for a long moment then reached back to Tony as he stepped up next to her, "Do you see what I see, Tony?"

Tony stiffened next to her and picked up a large kitchen spoon but never took his eyes off the man's trunk lid. "Scratches."

"Those do not look like normal wear of the inside upholstery, do they?" Ziva asked.

"I see you haven't lost your Federal agent eye, my ninja," Tony threw her a slight grin as the man re-entered the store to grab another bag of sod.

"Clearly he is carrying gardening tools in that trunk but we have seen those type of tears before," Ziva observed quietly.

"Those weren't made by gardening shears," Tony nodded, "someone was in that trunk or maybe more than one someone and tore at the lid."

"What do you want to do?" Ziva asked.

"Let's investigate," Tony whispered before turning to the cashier/owner and smiling. "Looks like that guy does a hell of a lot of gardening, eh?"

"Oh yeah," Herman said as he started to ring Tony up, "Karl loves his dirt. He is in here at least once a week picking up supplies. Has a place out off route 82 were he grows practically everything, apple trees, strawberries, pumpkins, all sorts of vegetables really and plants. But he doesn't like visitors, brings the stuff in to the local farmer's markets instead of letting folks go to his place and pick. I keep telling him that people love to pick off the farms and he could make a mint but no he's not interested. However, if you folks want to go picking I can give you a list of local farmers that allow it and even have nice little eateries off the farms."

"We were driving over on route 82 the other day was his place the one with the long dirt road?" Tony thought he'd be safe by describing a dirt road since there were so many in the area.

"No," Herman replied as he rang up the kitchen towels, "Karl's place is the one with the river rock entrance columns and the big old oak trees lining the border between his property and the road. He got one of those backwoods hidden lots and I think he likes it that way. He is one of those leave me and my dirt alone types. But he does come out for the church socials. Mrs. Karsy says some girl or guy must have broken his heart in a million pieces once and now he just wants to grow things. I think he has an ex somewhere who gave him such a hard time with the divorce that he wants nothing more to do with marriage."

"He doesn't know what he's missing," Tony turned and grinned at Ziva.

Ziva smiled up at Tony before glancing back over to the window and watching the man drive off.

"Is his name Karl Mallard?" Ziva asked as she moved her hair over one shoulder.

"No," the owner replied, "it's Karl Garrison, why?"

"Oh no," Ziva chuckled, "We know a Karl Mallard who went through a hellacious divorce and suddenly decided to become a hermit but he moved to Arizona."

"Ain't that the kick," the owner laughed, "some women break a man. But I see you two are for the long haul."

"The real long haul," Tony nodded before kissing her temple. "Thanks for the tips. That trout shall be mine!" he declared before signing the credit card receipt as Tony Ranier. He'd have to thank McGee for mailing out the cards and things with a case of Nutter Butters.

Tony grabbed the bags and they headed for their car, sharing their knowing glances on the way.

"Karl Garrison, off route 82," Ziva stated as she clicked her seatbelt.

"River stone columns and large oak trees," Tony nodded, "care for a killer road trip, my ninja?"

"I am really not wearing the right dress for this but drive on, Tony," Ziva nodded, "we have some snooping to do."


	15. Chapter 15

"Those look like river stone columns to me," Tony commented as he pulled the car to a stop several yards before the property's entrance.

"With large oak trees lining the border," Ziva nodded as she pulled her gun from her purse. She drew out the straps hidden in the holster and secured the gun to her thigh.

Tony took in the sight with a grin, "That is so sexy, my ninja."

"We get through this unscathed, Tony and you can disarm me when we get back to the cottage," Ziva said with a wicked glint in her eye.

"Incentive," Tony leaned over and kissed her, "I love it."

As Ziva reached to open the car door, Tony placed his hand on her arm, "Hang on a sec, Ziva. Maybe I should poke around alone? Since you are supposed to be ghostly at the moment, huh?"

"I am not letting you step foot onto the property of a possible killer alone, Tony," Ziva stated firmly. "No."

Tony swallowed the lump in his throat. He had his partner back; it felt natural, it felt normal. He gave her a quick nod, "fine. But if we get caught I'm saying you're some crazy mental patient who followed me in."

Ziva narrowed her eyes at Tony, "And I'll say you abducted me for your perverse sexual pleasure."

"Yeah," Tony mused on the thought, "that's been fun."

Ziva shook her head with a smile.

Tony exited the car with Ziva and they crossed the street to peer between the oaks, "Herman wasn't kidding when he said this place was backwoods. No drive by traffic to speak of it seems."

"Tony," Ziva whispered as she pointed to a wire between the oaks, "alarm or booby trap?"

"Not sure," Tony crouched down and followed the line of sight for the wire. It cut through trees and seemed to be knotted in places, "could be both."

"Up for a little climb, mon petit pois?" Ziva smiled as she grabbed a thick branch and pulled herself up over the wire in the tree line. She braced her feet against the oak and easily managed to jump clear of the wire.

Tony followed suit with a bit more trouble but still managed it with relative ease. They landed near some apple trees. Behind the oak tree border there was a lush orchard and gardens. In the distance there was a blue Victorian house with white gingerbread trim.

The property was expansive and beyond the gardens, beginning behind the house were rows and rows of crops. Tony spotted a few sheds, and there was a barn painted blue to match the house and what looked like an old carriage house with the doors open and a truck and the sedan they saw at the hardware store parked inside.

"It's places like these where you find chainsaw massacre victims or devil worshiping loons," Tony muttered as he and Ziva circled the trees and attempted to get closer to the house discreetly.

"Have we ever found chainsaw massacre victims?" Ziva asked as she stepped over some fallen apples, "I do not think so."

"We've found bits and pieces," Tony gestured toward the carriage house, "I think that counts."

Tony moved quickly behind Ziva as they dashed from the trees into the carriage house. As quietly as they could they glanced around not seeing the man from the hardware store, Karl Garrison. Inside the carriage house they noticed the truck and sedan they'd seen from outside. There were also two vans parked outside the sightline of the open doors. There was a door leading from the back of the carriage house to a path up to the main house and mechanic's tools lined the walls of this converted garage.

Ziva went up to the sedan's trunk and Tony carefully opened the driver's side door and pulled the trunk release.

"I feel strange not having gloves," Ziva grinned as Tony joined her and used the back of his hand to open the lid wider.

"Always wear gloves at a crime scene," Tony quoted rule number 2, "and this does look like a crime scene," he said as he leaned in to inspect the scratch marks.

"Faint blood stains and there," Ziva pointed out, "a piece of nail caught in the upholstery."

"More than one," Tony indicated two more fingernail fragments, one painted pink the other blue. "Looks like whoever he transported here was alive when he took them out of the trunk."

"I agree," Ziva nodded as she looked over the rest of the trunk, "not enough blood here to be the murder scene."

Tony scooped up a rag from a side workbench and shut the lid as softly as he could before closing the driver's side door. "Maybe we should contact the police and let them get a warrant for this place…"

"Tony," Ziva glanced out the glass in the back door before returning her attention to him, "You are a Federal agent and we had probable cause. If we leave now the local Leos might not investigate on _your_ probable cause and what if there is a girl alive in there?"

"Then you need to get out of here," Tony clenched his jaw as he stared down at her.

"I cannot do that," Ziva stepped back, "and there is no sense in arguing this." She opened the back door to Tony's chagrin and stepped out.

Tony followed, "You are still crazy ninja chick with impulse issues, Ziva."

"That is ok," she smiled, "I have a horny very special agent who loves me."

Tony sped up and passed her on the path to the house with his gun drawn. He decided that going up to the front door was not the brightest idea and they circled the perimeter of the house to the back. That was when they both jumped as a thump startled them.

Tony looked up and saw a woman banging on a second floor window. She looked desperate and tried to claw at the glass but there was some sort of film she couldn't seem to get through. When she spotted them she started to scream but Tony couldn't hear anything but a muffled bang when she'd hit the glass.

Ziva pulled her gun from her thigh holster and raced up the back steps of the house, "We have to go in," she whispered as she took position next to the backdoor.

Tony nodded and yanked open the screen door then stepped back to kick the door open when Ziva raised her hand to stop him.

"Tony, wait!" she pointed to the door, "the door has reinforcement."

Tony stepped up and saw what she saw through the clouded glass in the door. The door had a metal plate across the middle with wires strung across it. He stepped back and glanced at her.

"Looks like this place is a booby trapped house of horrors," he commented before they moved over to a window and peered into the house.

"Can you see anything?" Ziva asked as she squinted into the window.

"Not a damn thing," Tony shook his head and looked around, "come on," he led her down the steps around the house where they stopped at open storm doors.

"Too easy," Ziva said as she glanced around.

"Looks like he's inviting us in," Tony wasn't ready to risk Ziva in this, not with this clear trap but he also knew she wouldn't leave him to it. "Why don't we both go back to the cottage and make some fresh lemonade then I can hunt that spawn of Jaws? Huh?"

"He may have just left it open, Tony," Ziva tried to reassure him be he knew neither of them was convinced they weren't spotted.

Ziva was first to descend into the house and Tony brought up the rear, making sure no one surprised them from behind.

"Spies, terrorists, international assassins probably want us dead and who gets us?" Tony grumbled, "some hick serial killer with a green thumb? Maybe I should call McProbie and let him know where to look for our corpses!"

"Shush," Ziva said as she stepped further into the basement. "Do you smell that?"

"Yes," Tony frowned, "death."

They both fell silent as they heard someone descending the stairs to the basement a thumping noise behind them as whoever it was dragged a bag down the stairs. Tony and Ziva slipped into the shadows and watched as Garrison pulled a long, burlap sack with blood stains onto a wooden worktable on the far side of the room.

"I'll enjoy you for a good long while as I eat the fruit from your tree," Garrison muttered as Tony pulled Ziva behind some shelving.

"Did he kill her that fast?" Ziva mouthed to Tony in the dim light.

Tony shrugged and they watched as Garrison left the body on the table and made his way out the storm doors muttering something about saws.

They emerged from behind the shelves and Tony stepped over to the workbench. He touched the sack and turned to Ziva, "definitely dead."

"That has to be someone else," Ziva glanced over her shoulder, "he did not have enough time to murder the woman upstairs. We need to get her."

Tony nodded and led Ziva up the basement stairs to the first floor of the house. He was careful as he crossed the threshold out of the basement and glad he'd been when he spotted an ax on a spring release near the door. The path around the ax was obvious but he knew that a frightened victim attempting to run from the house would trip it easily.

Ziva moved around Tony and went straight to a panel in the wall that was open. There were levers and knobs labeled, _suffocation room, gas chamber_ and _depravation room_. "Who the hell is this guy? Some Nazi progeny?"

Tony peered at the panel and thought the same thing as he noticed wires paralleling the pipes, "Mengele's evil clone?"

"We need to get her," Ziva announced.

Tony grabbed her arm, "he is going to know. Hang on I have an idea." Tony holstered his gun and examined the panel. He realized that only one lever was up labeled the suffocation room. He lowered the lever and unscrewed it from its base then placed it on the floor in front of the panel.

Ziva nodded and went to the ax; she lifted it off the spring and hid it under a nearby sofa. "Perhaps you should just arrest him now?" she asked as Tony listened for his return.

"That would cause a lot of paperwork, Ziva" Tony said knowing that he'd have to reveal himself and answer a hell of a lot of questions about his presence in Vermont; something he wasn't prepared to do since it would mean separating from Ziva and likely returning to NCIS to straightening everything out. "No, I suggest we let the woman go and get the hell out of here."

"Tony," Ziva said in a strained whisper, "we cannot allow a serial killer to get away!"

"And what about you, Ziva?" Tony peered at her, "are you ready to reveal you're alive? I don't think so. And I am not leaving you." He held up his hand to forestall her next comment, "He's back."

Tony heard the noise downstairs and gestured for Ziva to take position on the other side of the door leading up from the basement. "Let's put him to sleep," Tony mouthed as Garrison's heavy footfalls ascended the stairs.

Tony watched as Ziva hit the safety on her gun and stowed it back in her holster. He glanced over his shoulder as Garrison took the last step and entered the room. Tony instantly grabbed him from behind and attempted to secure him in a headlock.

Garrison fell to the floor and twisted his body enabling him to kick Tony back before swiftly scrambling to his feet. Garrison removed a knife from a hip sheath and swiped it towards Tony who stepped back and smiled at Garrison.

A breath later Ziva grabbed Garrison's knife-wielding wrist and twisted it behind his back. She turned the wrist up in a counter clock wise motion and he dropped the knife. She then kicked a leg out from under him and grabbed his head as he fell, applying pressure to his neck until Garrison fell unconscious.

"There's my ninja," Tony grinned.

Ziva stood and smoothed her sundress, "What should we do with him?"

"It'd be poetic justice to stick him in one of his own torture chambers, no?" Tony suggested.

Ziva smiled and went to get the kitchen where she found a box of latex gloves. She handed a pair to Tony who groaned about how small they were and how they cut off his circulation. She and Tony then lifted Garrison and locked him in the depravation room before stopping in front of the suffocation room. Tony knocked on the door before unlocking it.

He and Ziva then rushed down the stairs, down to the basement and out the storm doors. They moved quickly and made it back to their car without being seen. Tony started the car and moved it deeper into the woods and they waited.

"Do you think we should have escorted her out?" Ziva asked as they watched the entrance.

"Maybe she ran off the property the back way?" Tony said as he realized it was taking too long for the woman to emerge.

"What if there was a trap we did not see and she was caught?" Ziva's eyes widened.

"If we go back in," Tony kept his eyes glued to the entrance, "she'll be able to identify us. It-" Tony cut himself off as they both saw the sedan Garrison drove to the hardware store tear out of the drive and onto the road with the woman driving.

"She's out," Tony muttered.

"And we stopped a serial killer," Ziva smiled.

"McGee is going to be so proud," Tony grinned. "Now, can we get back to the cottage and engage in more pleasurable honeymoon activities? I really didn't sign up for the killer hunting honeymoon package."

"All right, Tony," Ziva moved her skirt a little higher, "I believe you were going to frisk me, yes?"

Tony eased the car off the side and back onto the road before speeding off to the cottage with wicked, wicked thoughts.

* * *

**Note: Just a little side trip in the story…**


	16. Chapter 16

"Never in the history of our county has there been such a vile and horrendous crime," Tony held the Village Gazette up as he sat back on the lounge chair overlooking the lake. Ziva snuggled up next to him, her head resting on his chest, "the perpetrator, Karl Garrison, was considered a productive member of the community, attended church and often brought his crops to sell at the Village Fresh Market. This is where unsuspecting shoppers would purchase his fruits and vegetables and not know they would be biting into death itself."

Ziva glanced up at Tony with a raised eyebrow and he smiled down at her, "What?" he shrugged slightly, "I like this guy's writing. He has the murder-y soap opera down pat."

"Death itself? That is creepy, Tony," Ziva moved her leg between his.

"I know," he smiled, "isn't it great? I mean talk about a visual." Tony smiled and kissed the top of her head, "Want me to skip down?"

"Yes," Ziva glanced up with sleepy eyes, "What happened to the girl?"

"Jessica Hayden, 31, escaped Garrison's house of death and managed to reach the local Sheriff's station before collapsing in Deputy Jacobs arms. When the police arrived at Garrison's they arrested the alleged killer who had somehow managed to trap himself in one of his own chamber of horrors."

"This reporter," Ziva kissed the side of Tony's neck, "sounds like one of those afternoon D movies you make me watch."

"B movies, Ziva," Tony nudged her forehead back with his cheek so he could kiss her properly on the lips.

"I know, Tony," Ziva pecked him back, "but the writing is so bad I thought it deserved a D not a B."

Tony chuckled before shaking the paper and continuing, "The police have thus far found 15 bodies on Garrison's property. One was mutilated and left on a worktable in his makeshift dungeon while the rest were found buried in the fields. More bodies are expected to be found as only a small percentage of the farm has been excavated."

"We lucked out, Tony," Ziva commented as Tony set the paper aside.

"Another serial killer under our belt," Tony smiled before kissing over her sleepy eye. "And yes, we lucked out. We probably should never have taken those risks but I guess it's true. Old habits diehard."

"It is not likely that we will have to hunt another killer today," Ziva shifted and sat up slightly, "do you want to try and catch the tiny trout spawn of jaws?"

"I do," Tony moved his hand around her waist to keep her close, "but first I want to give you something."

"Oh?" Ziva raised an eyebrow at Tony.

Tony pulled out a large black velvet box and opened it; inside there were two gold wedding bands and one diamond engagement ring nestled next to the smaller band. "Since we're married," he smiled softly, "I thought we should have the bands."

Ziva reached out and touched the bands in the box before moving her hand over his, "They are beautiful, Tony. I cannot believe you did this..."

Tony held her just a little bit tighter, "We may not be legally married but I couldn't be more married to you if we had ten wedding certificates. _I love you_," he whispered from the heart before he set the box down on his thigh and pulled out her rings."

"All these years, Tony," Ziva leaned her forehead on his cheek, turned her head from side to side, "After all these years...to admit to you...to hear it," she stopped as tears wet her cheeks.

"I know, Ziva, I know," he leaned his head on hers and let her cry for a moment. Years of dancing around each other, of dancing around rules and missions and others had taken tolls on both of them. The only balm for it all was this...holding one another, living as they should have a long time ago. As a couple.

Tony took her hand and slid the two rings onto her finger, they were a perfect fit, "For my wife."

Ziva reached up and kissed him, practically devoured him and when she pulled back he felt the biggest grin on his face. She took the other ring and slipped it onto his finger, "For my husband."

"Gods," Tony laughed, "we have become so sappy, ninja!"

"I like sap," she replied in a low voice.

Tony pulled her back into the bedroom and the rest of the morning was spent in a heated tangle of sheets as they made love and put the Kama Sutra to test.

Ziva slipped out of bed first as Tony slept and showered before heading down to the kitchen and feeling very domestic when she made them sandwiches and fresh lemonade. She heard the shower turn on as she set the table for them and found a bag of chips Tony hadn't polished off during their Alfred Hitchcock night.

As she opened the bag and added chips to each of their plates the diamond in her ring sparkled in the sunlight streaming through the bay window. She set down the bag and took a seat on the cushioned window seat to admire the ring. It was beautiful and almost made her want to attack Tony in the shower but they needed to give it a rest for now... for now. She laughed and went to get his fishing supplies, he'd have fun trying to get that little trout.

She set the supplies by the door and went to wash her hands at the kitchen sink her mind drifting to the moments she was alone in Israel or some godforsaken hellhole looking for Kazmi's killers..the real people behind her father's murder. She moved, worked, put her life at risk with nearly every breath but the whole time she'd wanted to go home to Tony. Her heart had ached, had longed so much that she thought one day she'd just collapse and not be able to move forward anymore.

She was different from the woman who first appeared at NCIS intent on protecting Ari or intent on showing them what a Mossad officer could do. She wasn't as focused anymore on the mission when she had had a taste of what family and love was. But she believed in the mission, believed in her part in it. She still did. Was it fair? Was it fair to pull Tony into this and take comfort in him, in all of this?

There was nothing left on the face of this earth that she loved or wanted to protect more than Tony. And she had no idea what the future held...what her very existence would do anymore. Ziva had a suspicion, a suspicion she knew was not very farfetched. If the CIA could not ferret out this plot in a reasonable amount of time; they would not risk the deaths of tens of thousands to save one. The risk that she would be found out to be alive by the Iranians was too great. The CIA might very well neutralize that risk in order to buy more unhurried time. They would hunt her down, kill her and destroy all evidence that she ever survived past that night on the docks.

And in doing so, Tony would be caught inbetween them. They would kill Tony too in order to prevent any further complications that might stem from his involvement. Perhaps the best thing to do is exactly what Tony suggested...vanish forever.

The money she inherited was in a trust now she set up before she undertook the mission full force. The trust was being held by lawyers in Switzerland known for their discretion and was accessible through a very specific passcode she'd established. Eli had taught her well indeed.

There was nothing stopping her from disappearing with Tony except Tony's life in DC; Gibbs, McGee...the team. He loved that team just as much as he loved her, or at least close, and she did not want to take that away from him. This was why she waited, waited to see if the CIA needed her intervention or came up with additional information. But if they did call her in it could very well be a trap. There simply was no good way to resolve this without the information that likely died with Kazmi.

Ziva leaned against the kitchen island and rubbed her temples; every time she tried to figure out this mess all she did was go around in circles.

"Headache?" Tony asked as he descended the stairs.

"No," Ziva looked up and smiled, "just a little left over sleepiness after out...workout."

Tony chuckled, "Best form of exercise," he said before kissing her. "This looks good," he commented as he pulled back and glanced down at the table. "Thank you, sweetheart."

"Sweetheart?" Ziva glanced up at him, "what happened to sweetcheeks?"

"Variety?" Tony grabbed her waist and pulled her close, "baby, sweetcheeks, my little super ninja..."

"Ok," she kissed him, "I like those. Now, I am hungry for more than your lips," she chuckled.

"Be prepared," Tony sat at the table and picked up the taco, "dinner will be that nasty little Jaws offspring."

Ziva rolled her eyes but followed it with a grin, "I will have the garlic butter all ready, Tony. But you have to help me clean the thing."

"I man," he pounded his chest with one fist as his other hand held the taco, "I hunt."

"I woman," Ziva wiped her hands on a napkin, "I can kill 27 different ways with fishing wire."

Tony nearly choked, "I thought 18 with a paperclip was bad enough, Ziva!"

Ziva offered him a wicked grin then proceeded to enjoy her taco. They finished lunch and she helped Tony gather his things and get him into the boat.

"Sure you don't want to come out on the water with me again, Ninja?" Tony asked as he settled in.

"Sure," Ziva shook her head. "I am going to finish reading that book and make sure you do not return for your gun."

"But..." Tony trailed off with a defeated shrug. "I shall return with dinner!"

"Ok," Ziva nodded, "careful of baby jaws!" she said before she waved him off.

Ziva watched him row out for a few minutes then returned to the cottage and cleaned up the kitchen. She grabbed her book and went out to the patio overlooking the lake and settled in with her book and a tall glass of lemonade on the lounge chair. Tony was fiddling with his fishing line in the distance.

She opened her book and settled back but she wasn't looking at the pages, she was simply thinking of Tony. It was time to make a decision and she knew what she wanted and that was this...this life with him. Her heart broke knowing that she would be taking Tony away but it was the only way they could be together, safe and live a life without constantly looking over their shoulders. They had to vanish, start anew somewhere with new names in a new city.

She would talk to him about it tonight. He would have to return for a short while, find his father and find a way to say goodbye without saying goodbye and also say goodbye to the team. That would be hard, she knew from experience and she knew she was being selfish but she could not leave him, not again.

They'd pick a place; where would Tony pick? Miami? Hawaii? California somewhere maybe? She was not sure but she would let him pick. They'd get a house somewhere quiet and maybe do a bit of not-so-amateur detective work. They'd figure something out and have a good life. But... but there would have to be a way to communicate with everyone here for Tony's sake.

They could leave instructions somewhere for McGee or Gibbs to find after they left and after it was safe and CIA was no longer watching them.

Ziva leaned her head back and set her book aside. The sun was behind the trees but she still felt it's warmth. There were so many ways to leave messages. She knew so many ways from her Mossad days. Her father had taught her the drywall trick and for the most important ones cement floor. There was the scavenger hunt which he sent her on after his death... where would she send McGee? To their favorite falafel stand or maybe the men's room, Ziva chuckled at that last thought. If she hid anything in Abby's lab Abby would find it too quick.

Oh, there was the car trick. People rarely ransacked cars and the best hiding place was inside the steering column. It was a simple matter to detach and tape something in that would not interfere. Eli taught her that one and she'd used it a number of times on missions with Mossad. Abby's hotrod, Ducky's Morgan, even Gibbs muscle car would work. It wasn't likely they'd change those cars anytime soon. Gibbs was probably the least likely to change the car; that would probably be their best bet.

For a moment, Ziva could not believe she was going to do this with Tony. She had pushed him away, forced him to leave her on her own so she would not take away all he knew. But now... after everything they shared these last months; how could she do that again? No, she had to give him the choice and she already knew what he would choose.

Now, it was just a matter of finding the right message to leave the team and the right contact point she could check to see if they ever needed them. Eli may have been a selfish bastard who truly believed the ends justified the means but at the very least he armed her with knowledge and taught her the skills she needed...

Ziva sat up straight with a start. The steering column trick was one they used between them all the time. When she first saw Eli he was in her mini.

"No, it cannot be," Ziva stood and headed into the cottage to find the keys to the car. She grabbed the keys off the front table and exited out the front door to her mini, the one she'd sold and McGee had bought back.

Ziva opened the trunk first and pulled back the cover to reveal the jack kit. She pulled back the zipper containing the jack and there it was; the socket wrench needed to pull apart the wheel. She had not kept one in her car and she doubted Terri had slipped that into the jack's pouch. Ziva grabbed the wrench then slipped into the driver's seat and proceeded to unscrew the wheel. She'd done this many times and managed to pull the wheel off in short order.

Ziva was left breathless when she saw it. A small, flat container taped inside. It took her several moments to pull it out as her hands shook but she managed. She opened the black container to find a USB drive with a handwritten note wrapped around it.

Ziva smoothed the note open and read:

_For you my, Ziva._

_Your, Abba_

* * *

**Hi Gang! I warned you when I started this story that my updates would not be as fast as normal! Heh. But I promise.. I will finish this story. Right now I am averging a chapter a week because these weeks have been NUTS. I will try to get two chapters out next week - try being the operative word :)**

**Thank you guys for the feedback. I am really glad you enjoyed the last chapter; it was an indulgence. I wanted a little Tiva mystery banter going .. **

**Hugs all around!**


End file.
